Back From Ashes
by pulchra fabula
Summary: Lexi is a vampire who knows Alec and Jane. She is searching for someone, and they need the Cullen's help. Alec is sent with her, where they meet Renesmee.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Aro

She suddenly just showed up in our throne room. One minute my brothers and I were talking of problems that we had, when the door was thrown open and a young girl strode into the center of the room. She looked about sixteen, with dark brown shoulder-length hair and red eyes. I immediately could tell she was a vampire, as the red eyes were a dead giveaway and wondered what brought her here to us. People usually don't come just to say hello.

"Hello sirs, I mean no harm, I was told that this was the place of the Volturi. If you don't mind telling your guards to leave me alone, I will explain to you the reason I am here" she looked at me pointedly as her eyes wandered about the room.

"Felix, Demetri, calm down, let us listen to what she has to say," I told them confidently. They looked at me but obeyed. After all, what harm could this young vampire do? She was alone, and Jane and Alec were hidden, my secret weapons, if this girl tried to leave or cause trouble, well….I would be able to deal with her swiftly. "Tell me, what is your name and why are you here?"

"My name is Alexandra and I come seeking information."

"And why do you suppose I will give any information I may have to someone I don't even know?"

"Although I understand that there is no guarantee that you will grant me this information, if necessary I will get it by force."

Everybody tensed at the matter-of-fact way in which she spoke. Her eyes never left my face; she seemed to realize that I gave the orders. Then Felix broke the tension as he laughed. He laughed and said "No disrespect little lady, but how do you expect to overpower us? We far outnumber and have more experience than you do."

She gave him a coy little smile and said "wouldn't you like to know?"

"Come on little lady! I'm dying to know!"

"I'm sure you are, but I want a deal first. I know that the one in the middle throne is…well, a collector of sorts. And I will never be collected, but I can see you deeply desire to understand 'special abilities' that vampires have. My proposal; I'll show you a certain extent of my powers if you give me the information I want."

"Well," I said, "that is not an entirely fair deal. How about you show me you powers and tell my why you seek this information, then I will tell what I know of it, if I even do."

"Very well, as I see that you won't change your mind." She looked around the room. "Anybody want to volunteer? All you have to do is attack me," she spread her arms as an open invitation; her face getting a hint of a smile that slightly reminded me of Jane. I was glad that they were still hidden should things get out of hand.

"Anyone who wants to…" I said waving my hand to the room inviting anyone who wanted to. Felix looked at me and I nodded. He charged at the young vampire with all his speed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alexandra

The big one, Felix they called him, came charging at me. I smiled, thinking how easy this would be. I side-stepped away and tripped him as he was about to leap on to me. In a flash I had him pinned down. Then suddenly I was thrown off Felix by a smaller vampire, looking mad and grinning evilly. See? This is what happens to vampires cooped up in a castle all the time — they go crazy at a little fun. Not that they already weren't, but…now he's a bit over-excited.

This was the time for me to have my fun. As the other one charged at me, I acted. I stood waiting; then as he neared and leapt into the air I held him there. I love my power of manipulation. The vampire started freaking out, and I laughed at him. Felix was staring at me, opened-mouthed, while the three in thrones examined me. One looked slightly bored, but the other two, well, I saw the thirst of power in their eyes. I let the one in the air down, and he fell to the ground, cursing.

"Demetri, are you okay?"Felix asked.

"He's fine, just freaked out," I replied, "I didn't cause him any harm, just scared him because he was no longer in control.

The one called Demetri hissed at me. I couldn't help but stick out my tongue at him, being my mature self. He only got him more annoyed at me.

"My dear girl, what wonderful powers you have," the one of the three sitting in the middle throne spoke to me, "my name is Aro, and these are the other two elder members of the Volturi, Caius and Marcus."

So Marcus was the bored one and Aro and Caius wanted power. All things I already knew, but I played along anyway. No need to get these old vamps to nervous. But I also am not one to beat around the bush. I was quickly bored by their games, I wanted the information.

"I have showed you a small extent of my powers, now I will tell you what I seek and why I seek it," I said, ignoring Aro. "I am trying to locate three vampires— my sister and my two friends. However, I have not seen them for hundreds of years, nor do I even know if they are still alive. I have searched many, many, years for them, and any word you have on either one or all of them would be most appreciated."

"How do I know that you have a valid reason for finding them?" Aro asked. "How can I be sure that this is not some ploy to extract information and kill these three vampires? I do not like rule breakers, and I deal most harshly with them."

"Of course you do," I thought. I knew it was coming; that he wanted to read my mind, see all of my thoughts. Well, my response to that? Hell no!

"I will show you my thoughts and memories," I replied.

"How do you know of my power?" Aro asked suspiciously, "who have you been speaking to?" his voice became deadly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, playing dumb. "I was going to show everybody in this room. I can do so because I have the ability to manipulate things—I will manipulate the air around me to make, like, a 3-D movie of my memories, both vampire and human. Then you will know the truth of my words."

The elders looked startled, and I held back a laugh. I was alone in the center of the room, so I looked up at the three "kings" on the thrones. Aro nodded at me, so nodded in return, concentrated, and created a live showing of the memories of my past.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Aro

It was incredible—within seconds, there was a movie-like memory happing in the middle of my throne room. I figured these memories would not be very happy, and I was right.

_Alexandra was sleeping, and a girl that looked about a year younger than her stood over her. They shared many of the same features, so I concluded that they were sisters. The girl shook the sleeping Alexandra, waking her up with a start._

"_Lucy? Lucy, what's wrong?"Alexandra was suddenly wide awake. She got up and hugged her sister._

"_Oh Lexi, something bad's gonna happen to Alec and Jane—I can feel it." Lucy started shaking, and tears were rolling down her face._

What? Alec and Jane? My Alec and Jane? Impossible? How would they know of them…

"_Lucy, they're fine."_

"_No, they won't be—they won't be fine!"Lucy was near hysterics now._

"_Shh… we don't want to wake Mother and Father up, Lu," Alexandra whispered. _

_The bedroom door opened "Too late, girls, why are you up so late?" There was a slight anger in their father's voice. _

"_Nothing Father," Alexandra said "Lucy just had a nightmare."_

_At that moment Lucy started screaming, a loud piercing scream that filled the whole house. When she stopped screaming, she burst out crying._

_Alexandra turned to her sister "Lucy what is it?"_

"_Alec and Jane! Oh Lexi! They're—they're—they're gonna die! They're gonna be burned at the stake as witches!"_

"_What?" Alexandra turned sharply around and faced her parents. "Is this true?"_

"_Alexandra, they are witches and they deserve to die. And it was not right to befriend them," her father's steely eyes bored into hers._

_Again Lucy screamed, and she pointed out the window. Alexandra rushed to the window and gasped. Going to Jane and Alec's house was a mob—a witch hunting mob. She turned to run out the door, but was stopped by her father and mother._

"_Where do you think you're going young lady?" her father asked. "You and you're sister will stay here."_

_Alexandra looked her father in the eye and screamed at him "I won't let my friends die, and you can't stop me!"_

_She went to push him aside, but he grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall—hard. _

_She turned around only to be hit across the back of the head with a wooden club he had brought into the room. She fell down, dazed, while her father tied her and her sister, still screaming, to chairs in their bedroom._

"_What do we do with them now?" the mother asked. "I won't be publicly shamed by them burning at the stake."_

Aro was horrified and felt angry at these mortal who abused these two young girls, clearly they had great gifts. He looked around and saw that many other members of the guard were watching the manipulated mist and air with a slight horror on their faces, as it was playing out memories from a different life.

"_We'll burn them in the house, no one will know it was set—it will look like an accident. A flame from one of the touches set our house on fire. No one will be the wiser," the husband said to his wife. She nodded her head in agreement, and without another word or a turn back, she walked out of the house forever._

_The fire started soon after. Lucy would not stop screaming, alternately calling out Jane and Alec's names. Alexandra had tears streaming down her face, but she would not cry out. Then suddenly Lucy let out her loudest scream yet. When she heard that scream, Alexandra even looked scared. _

_Then there was breaking glass. Into the room came two vampires. "Come with us children, everything will be okay," they said as the cut through their bindings and carried them away. _

Alexandra stopped, and her head swept across the room. "There is just one more memory I will show everybody, then, if you really still feel the need, you may examine my mind a little more," she said to me. I nodded for her to continue. She once again focused her gaze on the space in front of her, and a different memory came to life.

_Alexandra is now a vampire. An older vampire comes into the tent in which she lays. _

"_Who are you? Where is my sister?"she asked._

"_Child," he said "I cannot tell you, for—"_

_But that was as far as he got. In seconds he was in the air, while fire that had come from the lamp in the tent went flying dangerously close to his face. He was struggling to get free, but it was not working. _

"_TELL ME!"Alexandra screamed._

"_I do not know! You need to talk to the elders!"the vampire in the air said in a hysterical voice, "Let me down!"_

_Alexandra looked and dropped him. She stormed out of the tent. Whether it was the way she purposely walked throughout the camp, or the fact she was a talented newborn, the other vampires let her pass. When she arrived at an ornate tent, she flung open the tent flap and walked inside; much like she had when she walked into my throne room minutes ago. Two vampires looked up from a table when they heard her come in. _

"_Hello my dear girl, my name is Stefan, and this is Vladimir," Stefan said. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Aro

There was a collective hiss at the names of our foes from Rome. Alexandra tensed and looked around the throne, probably trying to judge whether we would attack her or not. She gazed up at me questioningly. I shushed my guard members. She has power, but she was still not a threat. They obeyed and Alexandra continued.

_"Why did you bring me here Stefan? And where is my sister?"_

"_Calm yourself child—I will explain it all to you in due time."_

"_No. You will explain it now!"_

_S__tefan looked at Vladimir and shrugged. "You are now a vampire. You will have a thirst for blood, as all vampires do, but I know that you also have a special gift. And to be so blunt, I want you to use it to my advantage."_

_Alexandra took a deep breath__, trying to sort out what she had just been told__. "Maybe I will help you, but I want you to finish answering my questions—where is my sister?"_

"_I am sorry child, but the vampire who rescued her and his mate ran away with her last night. They always wanted children. We tried tracking them, but it was to no available."_

"_Damn!"Alexandra swore.__ A porcelain vase on the table exploded__. She looked them in the eyes, "I have one more question. My only friends were burned as witches the night you rescued me—did you rescue them?"__she asked, looking ho__peful._

"It must be my Alec and Jane," I thought, "no others named Alec and Jane were burned as witches that I know of, and the chances of it not being are too slim…"

"_I am sorry child, but we did not. We sensed other vampires present, and we are not on good terms with them__.__"_

_Alexandra looked interested. "Other vampires? Who?"_

"_Vouturi," Vladimir swore. _

"_Never mind that," Stefan quickly said, "let's tend to that burning in your throat, then we may discuss your powers."_

The image faded. Alexandra looked up at me. I stared hard into her eyes and motioned for her to come closer. She sighed, rolled her eyes, but nodded. She had a hard look in her eye, but all the same walked to me and held up her hand. I clasped my own two hands around it. Suddenly I was hit with a flood of memories, strong one—those were recent, while some that were very faint showed human children—two girls and Alec and Jane. My Alec and Jane. I was careful to show no emotion of my face; I examined her mind for a little longer, then let the girl's hand drop.

"Is everything satisfactory?" she asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Stupid girl, did she want to annoy me? I could have here killed. "Everything is fine," I replied delicately.

"Good," she said, a steel glint in her eye, "now it is time for you to uphold your end of the deal, tell me what you know of the vampires I am searching for—Alec, Jane, and Lucy." Her voice and ready fighting stance persuaded me from arguing with her.

"Very well," I sighed. "I cannot help you entirely, but I can give you some information. I know the whereabouts of Jane and Alec."

"Where are they?" she quickly asked, the hope and excitement visible on her face, though she tried to hide it.

"They have been with me since I rescued them—I practically am the Volturi."

"Well, then may I see them?"

I smiled, I had nothing to fear. If she was a friend nothing would happen, if she was a foe Jane would take care of her. But it pained me slightly to have her know that I had them.

"Jane, Alec, come you have a visitor!" I called.

They came in running at vampire speed. They paused, glancing from Alexandra to myself, looking slightly unsure, and the Jane ran straight to Alexandra. They collided with a bang. I was shocked—Jane was hugging Alexandra! In all my years of caring for the twins, Jane only showed affection for Alec, and that itself was very minimal.

"Oh Lexi," Jane said quietly, while hugging her fiercely, "I knew you didn't abandon us."

"Oh Janie," Alexandra whispered. "Lucy and I would never do that to you two. You guys were our family. I've been looking for everyone for a very long time." She looked up. "Hey Alec," she said cautiously.

Alec walked over slowly, looked at Alexandra, and said "Hello Lex."

"Alec, I—"

"Lex, it's okay. Jane and I saw what you showed everyone. We trust and believe you. I mean, we obviously would, we're you're friends. And honestly? I mean, we knew your father beat you two, but killing you guys—that was a horrible thing to hear."

I was shocked. Firstly, how could I have missed the fact that Jane and Alec had friends? And how did those stupid Romanians know that we grabbed Jane and Alec, when we didn't know they were there?

"Alec, Jane," I sweetly said, "how is it that I have never before heard a mention of this lovely girl?

"Master," Jane answered, "forgive us. I thought that Lexi and Lucy had something to our burning. I tried to bury my happy memories and become a feared vampire, as thinking of my friend would make me a weaker vampire—I would have vulnerabilities."

Alec nodded and said "It was best no to open an old wound. My apologies Master."

I nodded. It made sense after all. There were memories of humans in Jane and Alec's minds, but I had never paid attention to them before. And Jane would indeed stash the memories deep into her brain—she hated feeling weak. And did I really expect a sentimental feeling from Alec?

"There is not much more I can tell you, as I do not know the whereabouts, nor have I heard of a vampire named Lucy. I'm sure that Alec and Jane will be willing to tell you about their vampire existence, so I encourage you to talk to them. I do, however, wish to hear more of your story tomorrow. I invite you to stay here, temporarily. You are most welcome."

Alexandra nodded, containing her excitement of finding her friends. "That is very generous of you Aro."

"Jane and Alec will show you to a guest room," I said with a wave of my hand as they dismissed. They walked out of the room all of them talking so fast that I could barely understand what was being said. I sighed and turned to talk to Marcus and Caius. We now had a new problem to discuss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Alec

I couldn't believe it. After all these centuries, Lexi was still alive, and there was a chance Lucy might be as well! Jane would be so happy to have her best friend back. I smiled to myself. Maybe, one day, it would be just the four of us, like it used to be. It would be like when we used to talk about running away and living by ourselves—away from our abusive fathers and social-climbing mothers. It would be the four of us. I thought back to the way the four of us were, when we planned our escape, which was only mere days before our public burning. I remembered it so well. Lexi was the oldest of the group, at sixteen. Although I was the only boy, Lexi was the unofficial leader of the group. She was smart, cunning, and not afraid to take risks. She didn't seek out danger or trouble, but had one hell of a time when she found it. I was Lexi's partner in crime and second in command. I was the older twin, and shockingly, I was the one whom everyone came to when they needed someone to listen. It's strange think about how I was Lexi and Lucy's proverbial rock in their sea of troubles. When all they needed was comfort after coming over bleeding and bruised, it was I who comforted them. No one would believe that here, Felix and Demetri would tease me mercilessly if they found out. I thought lastly of Jane and Lucy. They were also 15, but innocent and sweet. Well, I thought, chuckling to myself, Lucy usually always was super sweet, and Jane could be if she wanted to. As for innocence, Lexi and I tried to shelter the two of them, but it didn't really work so well. I smiled at the idea of the four of us, the old team being back together again. Jane's sudden laughter brought me out of my daydreams and back to the present. I hadn't heard Jane laugh in years.

"…so after I sucked someone dry, I was still really pissed. So I went to go find the bozos in charge. I walked out of my tent and into the sun, and I was freakin' sparkling! I was shell-shocked and couldn't believe it. I was confused as to why I looked like a giant living diamond. Someone had to explain it to me, whereupon I laughed like mad in their face. I couldn't seem to get my point across, or they were just stupid. I mean, really? I didn't believe that vampires sparkled!"

Jane was cracking up at Lexi's story, and I joined in. Like times past, where Lexi would talk a mile a minute, and the only thing the three of us could do was laugh hysterically. Not only does Lexi talk superfast, she makes motions with her hands that go along with the story she's telling.

We soon reached the room Lexi would be staying in. Jane and I each told her where our respective rooms were in case she needed anything. Lexi nodded, hugging each of us before saying good-night, and retreating to her room.

Jane and I walked back to our rooms in silence, each of us thinking of what had happened in the past hour, the excitement was obvious. I knew Jane was calculating the appropriate amount of time she should wait until she ran back to Lexi's room. I smiled, happy that she was happy, and bid her good-night at my door. She returned with a good-night as well, but her head was defiantly not paying me any attention. I rolled my eyes at her as I sat flung myself on my bed. I was only just starting another chapter in my book, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_, when Jane came bounding into my room.

"Oh Alec! Can you believe it? This is amazing!" I hadn't seen Jane this happy since Aro told us we were going to destroy the Cullens and their immortal child.

"I thought you were going to bombard Lexi," I commented.

"Well," Jane replied, bouncing on my bed, "I was going to, but I realized that I need to leave time for her to get settled and stuff."

"And we only left her like not even ten minutes ago," I added.

"Whatever," Jane replied. "So, Alec, can you believe how awesome this is?"

"Actually, I still find it hard to believe. I feel as if it's way too good to be true. But Aro checked her memory, and I searched for her and Lucy's face in the crowd, but didn't find them."

"I really am so happy Alec!" she said, calming down a bit to quietly sit on the end of my bed. "I've really missed her and I really miss Lucy."

"I've missed Lexi and Lucy too. I'm sure Aro will be eager to find Lucy—she seems to have a gift of prophecy. And Lexi can manipulate things. Which is not to be confused with telekinesis, of course," I smiled at Jane. I read X-men comics, along with other Marvel comics, and Jane constantly confuses which mutants had which abilities. I drives me crazy!

"I know that Alec, what do you think? I'm stupid?"she asked. I nodded. She threw a pillow at me and I held up my book to protect my face. "Ew! You're reading that book? Again?"

"Is there a problem with that?" I asked, very offended. I had a secret reason for liking Harry Potter, but I wasn't about to tell Jane that. I loved it because after the townspeople calling Jane and I witches, I wished I was one, just to make their lives miserable. Harry was a wizard and had powers I sometimes wished I had. And I really like Voldemort— one would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. Sometimes he reminded me of Aro, when he saw a vampire he wanted to join the guard, but they refused. Yeah, Alice and Edward—I'm talking to you!

"Of course not," Jane smiled. "I'm going back to my room to read a real book!"

"Really," I scoffed, "What? My Little Pony books?"

"No," she growled at me. "How dare you suggest that. I'm reading _Percy Jackson_."

"I'm impressed," I replied smiling at her. "I told you they were fantastic. Which one are you on?"

"The second one. The Sea of Monsters."

"Nice. Good night Jane. Try to read a bit before you attack Lexi.

"I will, god!" She sighed and rolled her eyes at me. "Good night Alec." She shut my door as she walked out of my room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Alexandra

I laid down on the bed and thought about past few hours. It was amazing. I had found my two best friends, but I was still missing my sister. But hopefully, that would change soon. Jane had come to room, and we spent all night catching up and sharing funny stories about our past. She left after awhile, claiming I need to "rest". I pulled my Kindle out of my small backpack. I loved reading, and it was a perfect was to pass the time.

The next morning Jane knocked on my door and told me that Aro wanted to see me. I sighed and made myself look presentable. I was in the same clothes, as I currently only had one extra pair. Jane and I then made our way into the throne room, or whatever it was called, where Alec was already waiting.

"Aro," I said.

"Alexandra," he nodded curtly. "I have thought about how we may find your sister, and I have come up with only one solution. As Demetri cannot track your sister, it is impossible to know where she is. Therefore I am sending you to a coven in Washington. They have a vampire with skills similar to your sister. Perhaps she will see when and where you may meet her. I am also sending you to the coven to check on a matter that we had problems with a few years ago."

"Very well Aro, I will go. Where exactly is the coven located?"

"They are a strange coven, the Cullens, they call themselves a 'family'. They have a very different lifestyle, but I see no other options. I am sending Alec with you. Stay as long as you are needed, but send reports back regularly."

"Yes sir. Is Jane to stay here?"

"Yes she is, as I need her here."

I sighed and nodded. Jane looked upset, but did not argue. "Alright. When do we leave?"

"I have brought tickets for the flight already, you and Alec leave tomorrow."

"Thank you Aro. This is most generous of you."

"Not a problem my dear girl, I hope you find what you're looking for."

And with that I was dismissed. I went to pack, and found two bags of clothes on my bed. One bag was full of clothes that Jane had brought me, which were really boring. They were black skirts and blouses. Um…really? Who the hell wears blouses anymore? But I forgave Jane, figuring she hadn't been out in the real world in awhile. I turned my attention to the other bag of clothes. It was from Heidi. Jane told me about her. I looked through the clothes and groaned. They weren't clothes, they were small pieces of fabric! I could never wear this in public. Forget in public, I would never be caught dead wearing these slutty outfits. I picked a few shirts that slightly covered me, and some skirts that weren't up my butt and threw them in a duffle bag. I also added tights that Jane gave me along figuring that maybe I could wear a super-short skirt with tights, and maybe not look to much like a slut. I spent a little more time packing, but I mostly tried to figure out how to convince these Cullens to help me find my sister.

The flight was fine. A group of girls going to the United States kept flirting with Alec. They talked to him for most of the trip while I listened to my iPod. Yep, I'm so into technology; I don't know where I'd be without it. It's so much better than the medieval period. After our initial flight, we need to take another plane to Forks, Washington. The girls pouted over Alec leaving and blew him kisses. I rolled my eyes and got on another long flight. However, on this one, Alec told me everything he knew about the Cullens. We also talked about his past, sharing stories and laughing, like the good old days. He told me how he and the Cullens crossed paths, and I was intrigued by the Cullen's strange diet and half-vampire, half-human baby.

I was also told about the Cullens themselves. At the head of the family was Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He "adopted" all of the other "children" with his wife Esme. Esme was the mother and caretaker of the Cullen Clan. There first "child" was Edward, who had the ability to read minds. The funny thing was though, that Edward could read everyone's mind except for his wife, Bella's. Bella, the newest vampire to join the family, had been human up until a few years ago. She had the ability to produce a mental shield, and therefore was protected from mental attacks such as Jane or Alec's power. Rosalie was the next "child", and she is apparently extremely beautiful, according to Demetri. Her mate is a big burly guy named Emmett. The last two of Esme and Carlisle's "children" are Alice and Jasper. Alice has the ability to see the future, which is what Aro thinks Lucy has the ability to do. Alice's mate is named Jasper, and he has the ability to control a person or a vampire's emotions. And rounding out the family was the human-vampire baby, Renesmee. She was the daughter of Bella and Edward, conceived and given birth to when Bella was still human. It was just so weird. She could project images into a person head using physical contact, and even her mother's mental shield could not keep her out. I finished the plane ride dwelling on the information I learned about the Cullen family.

Our flight ending, both Alec and I gathered our single duffel bag each and ran to the Cullen's house. We stopped a little ways away, as we did not want them to think we wanted a fight. We walked slowly through the woods and upon entering a clearing we saw their house, with a welcome committee of seven vampires and two wolves, waiting for us.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Renesmee

I was watching Supernatural when it happened. I hardly noticed at first, I was still engrossed with Dean and Sam. Then my dad said "no" in a really tense voice, and I looked up. Aunt Alice had frozen in place, and my dad was gripping a chair so hard that it was splintering.

"What is it?" I asked

"Nessie, go get everyone, okay?" Alice asked me. She was still looking at Dad.

"Okay." I ran through the house (which took me less than 5 seconds) and soon everyone was gathered around Alice and Dad.

"Guys, you know I hate it when you do that conversation in your head thing, right?" Uncle Emmett growled. "I'm not the only one who wants to know what's going on."

"The Volturi are coming," Dad said.

"Edward, is it about Nessie?" my frantic mother asked.

Dad sighed, "Yes, Bella, I think it is."

Everyone tensed, but almost as soon as that happened, we were calm again, thanks to Uncle Jasper.

"Alright, everyone, calm down," Carlisle said. "Alice, what exactly did you see?"

"It wasn't the whole Volturi," Alice replied "but it was only Alec and another young female vampire, who I don't recognize."

"When will they be here?" Rosalie quickly asked.

"In two days."

Well, that sent the house into a frenzy. Dad alerted Jacob and the wolf pack, Jasper and Emmett practiced fighting, Rose helped Esme, Alice tried to see more of Alec, the mysterious vampire girl and the Volturi, and Mom just fretted over me and practically drove me crazy. And that's how it went for the next two days, and I was about ready to kill myself.

Two long days later, we waited in front of the house, where Alice saw us and them in her vision.

"Get ready," she told us. "They're just about here."

Jake and Seth were ready, both of them in their wolf forms, with Embry and Quil protecting the borders with Leah back at La Push. Everyone else was ready for a fight. And I was mad as hell. Why did these vampires insist on making my existence miserable? Couldn't they just leave me alone?

"It's time." We looked at Alice, then at the mouth of the forest, where we could see two figures coming.

As soon on the two of them came into the clearing, Jake pounced. He landed on Alec. Immediately, Emmett took over and grabbed Alec, keeping his hands behind his back and holding his head as if he were about to rip it off. We heard a whine and turned around. We were so focused on Alec that we didn't pay attention to the girl. Seth had attempted to get her, but was being suspended in the air. She looked around.

"I am the mind reader," my father said with a smirk as a look of outrage came over the girl's face.

"Great. Read my mind, see we mean no harm, let Alec go and I let the mutt go," the girl said. She spoke with a tone that suggested that she had been in situations similar to these, which surprised me. She was definitely not as innocent as she looked.

"It doesn't work that way," Dad said, "you could make up a lie, I cannot trust you completely." A pause. "There is no need for such language."

Seth wined again, then growled. Jacob growled too, but did nothing that would put Seth at risk.

"I'll twist his head off," Emmett said, kicking Alec and keeping a firm grip on his head, "unless you tell us why you're here and where the rest of you are."

"I'm here because I want information you can help me get, he's here because he's my friend, and we were supposed to see Renesmee and the Cullens, _friends_ of Aro. Are you them?" she spoke with authority, but with an attitude. I'd expect that too, if my friend was about to have his head twisted off by Emmett.

"We're not friends," Emmett said, "They tried to kill us."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Guess what? Nothing to do with me. That's not why we're here. The world doesn't revolve around you and you're family. Get over that, because I really don't give a crap. It's pretty obvious that Renesmee's not a threat, or immortal child, or whatever. I freakin' here because I want to see the physic!" she was screaming at us by the end, making Seth shake in midair; he whined.

"Why do you want to see her?" Carlisle spoke up.

"Because Aro said she might be able to help me find my sister."

"How do you know she can do this?"

"I don't! I don't know! I know nothing! I tried everything; nothing's worked, so I'm willing to give anything a shot! But I try to nicely ask for your help, but instead you threaten to rip my friend's head off, probably burn him after that, attack us with mutts, AND YOU HAD NO IDEA WHY WE WERE COMING TO FIND YOU! I mean, come on! If we wanted to kill would we really be so stupid as to walk right into an open field where you were standing? " she was screaming and everyone could see the fire in her eyes and hear the immense anger in her voice. All this while Seth was swinging dangerously, but did not fall.

"Maybe you're trying to take us by surprise…" Mom began.

"Really?" she laughed. "That's one of the dumbest things I've ever heard. If we wanted to attack you, you wouldn't stand a chance. I'd distract you until Alec immobilized you, and then I'd rip you apart and burn you to ashes. Now where in that beautiful plan does the two of us walking into a field come into effect? Oh, wait! It doesn't!"

"Calm down child, it'll be okay," Esme came out from behind Carlisle and spoke to the young girl, who flashed her eyes in Esme's direction. Esme looked tenderly at her. Thanks to Jasper, we all calmed down, well, a little anyway.

"Emmett," Esme said, "let Alec go. Young man," she spoke sternly to Alec, "if you attempt to use your powers I will have my sons punish you."

"Yes ma'am," Alec nodded and walked over to the girl, but constantly glancing over his shoulder at Emmett, Jasper, Jake and Edward, all of whom looked very pissed. As soon as he arrived, the girl lowered Seth gently to the ground. He growled at her, showing his teeth, and went over to Jacob.

"Now, why don't you tell us a little more about why you came here," Esme said. I was slightly surprised. Esme usually never took charge like this. She was usually the one in the background. But for some reason, she decided that she would be in charge. It must be because she felt bad for the girl; Esme had a great gift of love.

Alec cleared his throat and spoke first "I came for two reasons—the first to accompany Lexi, the second to check on Renesmee. Aro just wanted to make sure everything was okay, but believe me, that is not the reason we came to Forks."

Dad stared at Alec, and my mother never moved from my side. Finally, Dad nodded.

Everyone then stared at vampire girl. She looked at us and rolled her eyes.

"My name is Alexandra. My sister and I were locked in our house while a fire that was set by our parents was going to kill us as they thought we were witches. That same night my only two friends were going to be burned at the stake as witches. We were rescued—my sister and I by Romanian vampires, while my friends were rescued by the Volturi. My sister and I were separated as a vampire couple took her as their child. I have spent most of my existence searching for her and my friends, at least, searching when I'm not fighting. A few months ago I was told where to find the Volturi. Supposedly they had the most information on the covens and vampires of the world, so I went there, hoping for a slim lead, maybe my friends were with them. I was in luck. Jane and Alec we indeed with the Volturi, and I was reunited with two of the three only people that cared about me. But Aro didn't know where my sister could be found. Demetri couldn't track her—he didn't have her scent. He sent me here with a possible idea that your physic, Alice, could see me meeting her in the future. It was the only idea, so Aro let Alec come with me to talk to you and see if that was possible. There—my life's story in a nutshell. Any question?" she said the last part sarcastically. I was still trying to process everything she said, as she spoke very fast and her words sometimes ran together. She stared at us, as if daring us to disagree with what she said.

Emmett laughed. The sound was so unexpected that everyone either flinched or jumped.

"What's so funny?" Alexandra asked.

"HAHAHA! I don't believe it," Emmett chuckled, "Jane and Alec had _friends_?" The wolves let out what might have been a chuckle. Alexandra rolled her eyes, and for the first time addressed Alice.

"I'm guessing you're the physic. Can you help me find my sister or not? If not, I'll stop wasting your time."

All eyes turned to Alice. "I don't know," she said, "I would really need to get to know you to see deeply into your future. I am willing to give it a try. And besides, I see Esme giving the two of you rooms in the house, so come inside and we'll talk about it."

We all stared at Alice like she was crazy. Alexandra even voiced that opinion.

"Are you off your rocker? Are you crazy? We're going to share a _house_ with you? After you tried to kill us?"

"I'm quite certain. Esme is talking with you and Alec is playing video games with Emmett."

More staring. Alec and Emmett looked at each other with distain and then back at Alice.

"Are we really letting these two into our house?" Rosalie furiously asked.

"They need our help Rosalie," Esme said firmly. "So they are welcomed in the house."

So, naturally, all of us walked into the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Alexandra

What the hell? Was there anything normal with these vampires? First Edward or whatever-his-name-is reads my mind the second I saw Alec get attacked, then he had the nerve to scold me for cursing in my head. Really, what is wrong with these people? Then the one named Alice invites us inside. What, for tea and biscuits? Was the little physic crazy? Did she really see us having rooms in that house? I looked at Alec, who shrugged and walked inside, followed by the eyes of Emmett and Jasper. It made no sense at all to me. I could understand how on Earth I could walk into the house. All that I could imagine was going through the door, getting ripped apart, and being burned. All without ever finding my sister. I really didn't want to go in.

"I swear we won't hurt you," Edward said, "yet."

"That makes me feel loads better," I shot back.

He sighed, and glared at me. "Just go."

"If you try to kill me, if any of you try to kill me…" I warned.

"We will not attempt to rip you apart," Edward told me pointedly. "Happy?"

I shrugged. "Eh, I guess it's ok for now. But you've been warned."

"Just get inside."

I obliged and the thirteen of us sat in the living room. It was getting a little awkward, but that feeling was soon replaced by calmness. Damn that one who changes emotions. Finally someone broke the awkwardness.

"Allow us to properly introduce ourselves, my name is Carlisle," Carlisle said. "This is my wife Esme (the one who trusted us), and my family, Emmett (the one who threatened to ripe Alec's head off), Rosalie (the beautiful blond), Jasper (the one who could control emotion), Alice, (the physic I wanted to see), Edward (the mind reader), Bella (apparently she could produce a mental shield), and Bella and Edward's daughter, Renesmee (the half-blood, she looked about my age). And these two young men are Jacob and Seth." Seth and Jacob both had no shirts on. I thought that was a little weird. Jacob looked about twenty, while Seth looked about sixteen or so. I tried to figure out why they were there when I gazed into Seth's eyes. They were the same on I had seen on the wolf that I levitated. Something clicked. They were the shape shifters that Alec had mentioned.

"Hi," I said cautiously, "you already know Alec and I'm Alexandra." I turned to Jacob and Seth. "You guys are shape shifters, right?" They nodded. "Just making sure," I replied to Edward's questioning look. "I was wondering why they both were not wearing shirts." Edward smiled.

"Glad we got that outta the way," Emmett said and chuckled.

"Why don't you tell us everything?" Carlisle asked.

I shrugged and proceeded to tell them why I was searching for Alice. When I finished they all stared at me. Then some so surprising happened. Esme walked over and hugged both me and Alec. Alec looked shell-shocked. So did everyone else in the room. I wanted to start rolling on the floor, dying from a laughing fit, but I didn't want to hurt Esme's feelings. I don't think anyone had hugged Alec ever, besides me, Jane and Lucy. Heck, I'm not sure anyone had even touched him; he's not a people-person.

Alice said "I can help you Alexandra, but you'll need to stay with us for a couple months at a minimum, so I can be attuned to your future." I nodded in understanding.

"Well," Esme said, "I think that's enough reminiscing for one day. Come, I'll take you to your rooms. Alec, you will be staying in the guest room, and—"

"Alexandra will be sharing a room with Renesmee," Alice chimed in. I looked at her. "I see you and Nessie becoming best friends. Or rather I don't see Nessie," she said with a wink. Everyone nodded as if that cleared it up. I needed to get used to the idea of living with a physic, because everything that came out of her mouth confused the hell out of me. But to avoid making a scene, Alec and I dutifully took out duffle and followed our hostess to our respective rooms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Renesmee

I don't know how to feel about sharing my room with a stranger. I guess I must like her, if she becomes my best friend. Because Alice is rarely wrong. I showed Alexandra my room and she put her duffel bag on my couch.

"You should change," I told her, "you need anything?"

"I don't really have many clothes," was her reply.

"No problem, Alice will probably take you shopping soon, it's her passion."

Alexandra smiled at me.

"Here, I have extra shirts and stuff, what do you want?" I asked as I walked over to my closet.

"Um… just a t-shirt is fine thanks."

"Here." I tossed her a Seattle Mariners t-shirt.

"Thanks." She pulled off her shirt to reveal a black sports-bra underneath. I gasped at what I saw, my mind reeling. "OH MY GOD," was my only thought.

In a flash, everyone in the house was in my room, Alexandra turned and saw everyone staring at her.

"Umm… privacy?" she asked, "or did I do something wrong?"

"Sorry," Dad said. "I heard Nessie's thoughts and well, I….."

Alexandra turned to me. "And what did I do that threaten you? Take off my shirt? Trust me, I'm straight."

"No," I quickly said, "It's just, your back…"

She turned around. Covering her back, arms, pretty much everywhere on her body were scars like Jasper's. But that wasn't what made me freak out. On the back of her shoulder and on her lower-right back were gashes. But not just gashes—it looked like someone took chunks of skin off her back. When she saw me staring, along with everybody else, she looked downright murderous.

"I've been in a couple fights," she said as she pulled her shirt over her head and covered the scars.

"A few?" Emmet asked, "Dude! You look worse than Jasper. Did the Wolfman take bites out of your back?"

"Just shut up Emmett and leave me alone," Alexandra said and stormed into the bathroom.

"She was involved in wars between the Romains and others. She was captured and tortured for information about the Romains. But in the end she escaped and killed those that had captured her," Alec abruptly said. Everyone looked at him; they seemed to forget he was there. He looked around at the gaping faces staring at him. "Jane saw the marks and asked. Then she told me as soon as she found out what happened. Lexi doesn't like to talk about bad things that have happened to her. She doesn't like sympathy. That's one thing that hasn't changed since we were human." He looked at us again, then sharply turned around and went to his room.

"We should give her some privacy and not be here when she gets back," Carlisle said. Everyone murmured yes and left. I sat on my bed and waited for Alexandra to return. She soon came in.

"I'm sorry—" I began.

"Forget it," she cut me off, "I slightly over reacted, sorry. I don't really like talking about my past, as I heard Alec tell you guys."

I blushed. She smirked.

"You really can blush," Alexandra commented.

"Yea," I replied, "I can blush. I can eat human food if I feel like it, I can do some human things. It's easier to blend in that way."

"Cool."

From downstairs we heard Emmett yelling at Jasper for messing up his racing on the Wii. Alexandra looked startled for a second, then laughed, and I looked at her curiously. She shrugged and said "I've never and a brother, and it's been so long since I've had a family. I'm not used to hearing things like that."

I nodded and motioned for her to come downstairs with me. We got Alec and went to the rec room. Emmett had just beaten Jasper at Mario Cart.

"Whoo-hoo!" he cried. "Any new challengers? Alec? Lexi? Nessie? Come on! We have four remotes."

"Be careful Emmett, one of them is gonna whoop your butt!" Alice said smirking from her place by the computer.

"No one will beat me," Emmett boasted. "I'm awesome!"

"You are such a child Emmett!" Rosalie called from the garage where she was tending to her favorite car.

"I'm in!" I said, grabbing a remote and sitting down next to Emmett.

Alec and Alexandra also took a remote each and sat down.

"Um….I don't know exactly how this game works," Alexandra said. Emmett taught her and Alec and went over the rules. Soon we were having a great time, laughing as Alec beat Emmett for the third time in a row. The Volturi guard looked very happy, not at all the way I faintly remembered him from a few years ago. I was already beginning to think of these two as friends, not a dangerous Volturi guard and his psycho friend.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Alexandra

After playing a bunch of games on the Wii I've never played before, Alec said that I should call Aro. Me, not him because he was too busy playing video games with Emmett and Seth. I sighed, but agreed, happy that Alec had found some friends.

Bella showed me to the phone, and then went back to the living room where Edward was playing the piano. I dialed and Felix picked up.

"Um… this is Alexandra…." I said awkwardly into the receiver.

"Oh hey!" he said, "How's it going?"

"Erm… well Alice said that she needed me to stay for a few months because then she'll be attuned to my future…"

"No prob! Aro expected something like that; but glad you're keeping in touch. I'll pass on the message to Aro, but he's busy right now. And I have to go to, ok?"

"Ok."

"Bye Alexandra, and tell Alec I said that his room makes great storage space. Alright?"

"Definitely. Bye." I said as I hung up the phone. I went back and told Alec who said something about killing Felix when he got back.

A week passed like this, with Alec and I joining the family to hunt. It was weird to hunt only animals, but I think that Alec and I would get used to it. We did miss human blood though; however Edward was super strict about the no hunting humans rule. Seth and Alec became really close, as did Renesmee and I. We were all sitting around watching _3:10 to Yuma_ when Esme came in a paused the movie.

"I'll put this movie back on in a second guys, and yes, Emmett, I know how much you love this movie," she said, " I'm just letting Nessie, Lexi, and Alec know that they start school in three days, on Tuesday.

Emmett laughed at us, but I started at Alec in horror, while he looked at Esme shocked.

"We have to go to school?" I asked. It had never occurred to us that we would need to go to school.

"Yes dear," Esme replied. "Don't worry, you and Alec will have everything you need, Carlisle and I covered it."

"Thank you so much Esme," Alec said. "That was very generous of you."

"No problem, I want you to enjoy it, and maybe make friends."

Friends, as if. No one would want to be my friend. Alec and I sighed and looked at each other.

Emmett looked at the two of us, laughed again, and put the movie on again. I was soon lost again in the movie.

As the credits rolled, Alice said something that scared the hell out me and Alec.

"Alec, Lexi," Alice called to us as we stood up, "tomorrow I'm taking you guys shopping."

Bella looked at us sympathetically, while Nessie chimed in how she was coming.

"Don't worry about anything," Alice told us, "we got money to pay for it, and I've already got ideas for styles and outfits for the two of you—Alec you especially. You can't go around looking like you just stepped out of a tomb or something."

At that statement everyone cracked up, but Emmett definitely laughed the loudest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Renesmee

We arrived at the mall bright and early—Alice said that it would take awhile to get an entire school wardrobe for both Alec and Lexi. And me, but I wasn't going to need a large amount of new clothing. We walked into Macy*s and Alice decided that Lexi would be her first victim.

"Alice—do I really have to? Isn't what I'm wearing fine?" Lexi whined.

"Of course not!" Alice replied. "Now stay here—I'll be back with plenty of things for you to try on."

Alec chuckled, but Lexi shot him a dagger look and muttered "you just wait until it's your turn." Alec just smiled as Alice came dancing back with an arm full of clothes.

"Come on Lexi, let's go to the dressing room," Alice smiled and Lexi rolled her eyes and allowed herself to be dragged to the dressing room.

"Oh, Nessie!" Alice called over her shoulder as she dragged Lexi away, "look for some more things, ok? Use what I've taught you and come to the dressing room."

"Kay Alice," I replied. I walked over to a rack of clothes and started picking out things that looked cute. I was picking out a pink satin top in Lexi's size when Alec came over to me. To tell you the truth, I hadn't even noticed he was gone.

"Here," he said as he held up a few tops and a pair of jeans. I inspected them. The jeans were a dark navy blue. I supposed they would be alright. I then looked at the few tops he brought over. The first was a very causal brown top with a star in gold rhinestones. The second and third were more dressy; a blue three-quarter sleeve shirt with the top of the shoulders cut out, and a deep purple top. The purple one was beautiful— it looked like a tube-top, but to go around the neck were black stone, similar to those you would find one a necklace. I would look great on Lexi.

"Wow Alec, I'm impressed," I told him.

"Yea, well, I know that she prefers darker colors. Her favorites are blue and purple," Alec said it quietly, "And she hates the color pink. But Lucy loved that color." He paused, then cleared his throat, "She hasn't changed much."

I was stunned. Was this the same Alec who had tried to kill me nearly four years ago? I was concentrating so hard of that faint picture in my mind—the confrontation in the field. I intently focused on Alec's face and the larger picture as I absently took the clothes from him. Our hands touched. Suddenly Alec had a look of horror on his face and he stared at me with his beautiful eyes. He practically threw the clothes at me and ran off.

"What the…." I said as I watched him leave. I sigh, dropped the clothes off with Alice, minus the pink satin top, and went to find Alec. It wasn't too hard— all I needed to do was look at where all the teenage girls were staring. He was sitting on a chair in the shoe department.

"Um….Alec?" I said timidly sitting down next to him.

"I'm not like that you know. Not all the time anyway," he said huskily while I just sat there. "You have no idea how it is to be a part of the Volturi—it is the reason of our existence to enforce the laws. If we didn't, the world would be in chaos. We live by the rules. When Irina came to Aro with news of an immortal child, we knew what we had to do. Immortal children are way to powerful and unpredictable—they need to be gotten rid of. Even though Carlisle was an old friend, we could not show favoritism. We set out. I won't lie to you—Aro did want to see Edward and Alice as part of the guard members. But when we came to the field and saw that you weren't an immortal child, well….. no one knew what to do. Aro shouldn't have killed Irina, but truthfully, he was so confused, he did the only thing he could think of. Then, when Aro, Marcus, and Caius had their counsel, I did what was expected, what was procedure. My job was to make sure the ones on trial did not run away. That is pretty much the only thing I do—cut off all your senses. So I attempted to do that for those gathered in the field. But it didn't work. And then you weren't considered a danger and Carlisle was mad at us and then we left. And I bet when Alice saw Lexi and I arriving the whole house panicked, thinking I came to kill you all. I know you hate me, and I wish that you and your family could see that I am not a cruel and sadistic, and most of the time, neither is Jane, but you don't. I mean, most of the Volturi don't even know the real me. Really, only Jane, Felix, Lexi, and Lucy do."

I sat there, dumbfounded. Alec just divulged his inner feelings. The one who I had been told felt nothing looked as if he wanted to cry. I wanted to say something to make him feel better, but at that moment my cell phone buzzed. I looked at it and it was a text from Alice asking us where the heck we were. I sighed and went to turn back to Alec, but he was already walking back to Alice and Lexi.

"About time you got here!" Lexi said as Alec and I came back. "It was a nightmare! I was stuck in a dressing room for what felt like FOREVER trying on a million different clothes!"

"Alice does it to us all," I told her, to which she rolled her eyes.

"Alec," Alice called, dancing over to him, her arms already laden with clothes, "let's go. We don't have all day, and you need a bit of work." He followed her without a word leaving me standing there without the chance to tell him that I didn't hate him, but considered him a friend.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Alec

I cannot believe that Alice is taking us shopping. It's going to be horrible. I sat through the car ride without making a sound, and laughed as Alice claimed how great we would looked, and as Lexi and Nessie sang along with the radio. I don't hate any of them, but by the time the car ride was over I was just about ready to kill myself—if I could. I don't think I could listen to them sing another song. It's not that their voices are bad (well Lexi's is), it's just that the songs they sang along to were so annoying! Alice parked the car and practically had to drag me out of the car. I think the last time I was at a mall was over 10 years ago, and I didn't like it much. In case you haven't figured it out, I'm not a very social person.

When we walked into a large department store, Macy*s, all the employees seem to know Alice. Once we got in the store, Lexi lost her happiness.

"Alice…" she whined. I looked around the store, trying to find anything that Lexi would like, or something rarer—something I would like. I saw a brown star top, and as Alice walked away with Lexi, I walked over to look at it and Nessie went to pick out other clothes.

The top was something I knew Lexi would like. She loved the stars—that used to be our favorite form of entertainment.

"_Are they coming soon?"_

"_I don't know Jane, but I'm sure they'll be here momentarily."_

"_Alec! Here they come!"_

"_Hey, sorry we're late, we had to sneak out," Lucy said as she lay next to Jane on the grass. _

"_It's fine."_

_Lexi ca__me__ and la__id__ between me and Lucy. Then we would point out our favorite stars and tell stories. _

It was funny to remember how much we changed. We were all supposed to look at the stars the night Jane and I were taken to the stake to burn as witches, but I don't think about that. I glanced around and saw to more shirts that maybe we could force Lexi to wear—a blue shirt and a pretty purple top. I brought them over to Renesmee and held them up as she inspected them. She said they were okay, and went to take them from me. Our hands touched. Suddenly my mind was flooded with images that weren't mine. But they were of me. The confrontation in the field, when the Volturi had come to kill Renesmee. I stared into her chocolate-brown eyes, then turned and ran. Go on, call me a coward, call me whatever you want—I don't really care. I ran and stopped at a bench. It wasn't long before Nessie was sitting next to me.

"I'm not like that you know. Not all the time anyway," I said. "You have no idea how it is to be a part of the Volturi—it is the reason of our existence to enforce the laws. If we didn't, the world would be in chaos. We live by the rules. When Irina came to Aro with news of an immortal child, we knew what we had to do. Immortal children are way to powerful and unpredictable—they need to be gotten rid of. Even though Carlisle was an old friend, we could not show favoritism. We set out. I won't lie to you—Aro did want to see Edward and Alice as part of the guard members. But when we came to the field and saw that you weren't an immortal child, well….. no one knew what to do. Aro shouldn't have killed Irina, but truthfully, he was so confused, he did the only thing he could think of. Then, when Aro, Marcus, and Caius had their counsel, I did what was expected, what was procedure. My job was to make sure the ones on trial did not run away. That is pretty much the only thing I do—cut off all your senses. So I attempted to do that for those gathered in the field. But it didn't work. And then you weren't considered a danger and Carlisle was mad at us and then we left. And I bet when Alice saw Lexi and I arriving the whole house panicked, thinking I came to kill you all. I know you hate me, and I wish that you and your family could see that I am not a cruel and sadistic, and most of the time, neither is Jane, but you don't. I mean, most of the Volturi don't even know the real me. Really, only Jane, Felix, Lexi, and Lucy do."

I stopped and drew in my breath while she just sat there. I couldn't believe it. That was the most I have talked in centuries, certainly not about my feeling and my past. Those were two things that I kept buried deep inside me. She just looked at me as her phone buzzed—Alice. I got away from there as fast as I could, not meeting her eyes.

When we got back to Alice and Lexi, Lexi complained, but seemed happier. Alice said something about how much work she had to do on me, but I tuned her out. I turned and followed her as she walked away, not looking back at either Lexi or Nessie.

Alice kept me in the dressing room for what seemed like ages, but it was probably only about forty-five minutes. I got shirts and pants; I really didn't look at them as I dutifully tried them on.

Alice had us meet up with Lexi and Nessie later, but I barely joined in the conversations they had. Alice was raving to them how wonderful she was because she made me look good. She was half-kidding, half-serious. I just nodded and went along with what she said, lost in my thoughts. Did the Cullens still distrust me? Did they want to kill me? Or Lexi? Or were we forgiven? It was just too confusing to process, so I just decided to look at the shops in the mall and forget about it until later.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Alexandra

It should be against the law to drag someone against their will to a large, crowded mall, where they will be forced to try on clothing and pretend to have a good time. Don't get me wrong, I think that it's great that Alice evens cares what we look like, but I was never one to care about fashion.

I had fun in the car, singing along to songs on the radio. Alec, however, after the first few songs looked as if he wanted to jump out of the car.

We arrived at a massive mall, and suddenly I was no longer happy. I mean, last night Bella told me how long mall expeditions were, and how excited and fussy Alice could be. I don't like being fussed over.

Alice claimed me as her first victim, while Alec laughed at me. I laughed on the inside—when it was his turn, he would have a lot tougher time than I would. At least girls could pull of sparkles and stuff like that.

I stood in the dressing room as Alice handed me clothes through the door. She then insisted I model everything for her. I don't know where she thought she was going. She brought me dresses, fancy shirts, and skirts. Half of the dresses I couldn't wear; they showed the marks on my back.

I came out wearing a pale pink dress, and showed Alice how the dress didn't cover the gash across my upper back. Alice pouted and complained how now she need to find dresses that covered my shoulders. She went back and left me in the dressing room. Oh my god, she was a woman on a mission.

I turned and stared at my back in the mirror. I hate seeing myself in a mirror; it makes me feel self-conscious. I know that it's pretty weird for a vampire to feel self-conscious, but I feel it anyway. I hated the memories from the marks and the bites, and I hate when people asked me about them. Their pity and sorrow does no good. An "I'm sorry" doesn't make the marks go away.

Alice came back with dresses and clothes. I actually liked a few of them. My favorites were a brown top with a rhinestone star, and blue top with the tops of the shoulders missing (it still covered my gash marks), and a purple tube-top-like shirt.

Alice inspected everything, allowed me to keep my favorites shirts, but also had me get dresses.

"Hey Alice?"

"Yes, Lexi, what is it?"

"Um… can we go someplace where I can get sweatpants and t-shirts? Like, not fancy ones?"

Alice sighed, "Fine. Yes, we can. We'll stop at Aeropostale and Abercrombie later."

"Kay, thanks Alice." I smiled. Those stores were more my style.

We soon finished up, and went outside the dressing rooms, expecting to see Lexi and Alec there. But they weren't.

"Alec probably tried to escape shopping with you Alice, and ran away. I bet Nessie is trying to find him."

"He can't be too far, he doesn't know this mall," Alice smirked, "I'll send Nessie a text."

Within minutes they were back. Nessie looked a little confused, but the look soon disappeared off her face. Alec looked upset, but tried not to show it. I knew that look he had on his face—he often got it when he was extremely upset and would talk to anybody about what was wrong. He happened rarely, but he kept all his emotions inside him, which is probably why his ability is to numb the senses—he rarely feels anything. I sighed. I really hate when this happens.

Nessie and I were allowed to wander through the mall, and we got my sweatpants and things. I was actually a lot of fun. We went into stores, tried on clothes I would never wear, but it was fun to see what I looked like in them. Nessie was an easier shopping partner than Alice because she actually understood the meaning of the word 'no'. Nessie brought a few things, but she looked great in everything. We met up with Alec and Alice about a half-hour later, and Alec still seemed lost in his own world. We got Nessie something to eat, and continued to walk around the mall, occasionally going into stores. I was so surprised that after the initial torture, I actually had an awesome day!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Edward

Once Alice had taken Lexi, Alec, and Nessie to the mall, we all sat around the table for a "family meeting". It had only been a few days since Lexi and Alec had come to live in our house, and I had been reading their minds often, to make sure that they would not hurt our family.

"Well Edward?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yea, what did you get from those horrid brats?" Rosalie snidely said.

"Rose, chill out—they're just kids," Emmett replied, lounging back on his chair.

"Yeah," Rosalie said, "just two normal vampire kids who have the power to kill us as soon as they have the thought."

"Alice would see if they tried to do that," Esme told her.

"Alice can be wrong, if people know her gift, then they know how not to make a decision and stick with it, but to do something spur-of-the-moment," Rosalie rudely said.

"That's what I did," said Bella from her spot next to me.

"Exactly my point," said Rose with a contemptuous look on her face.

"They haven't thought about anything like that," I intervened.

"Why don't we all allow Edward to speak?" Jasper calmly asked.

Rose rolled her eyes as everyone else turned to face me.

"They don't really think about us. Mostly at night they read and talk to each other. Or sit in silence with their own thoughts. They talk about their past. I have learned a few things about the Volturi, but nothing new. I have, however, learned much about the Romanian Wars, and Vladimir and Stefan. It is true what she said when she first came to us—if she wanted us dead, we would be dead. I have seen her powers in her thoughts, and they are quite remarkable. I am sure Aro wants her very badly."

"Then why doesn't he just take her?" Bella asked.

"Because, love, he can't. She has much more power than he has, and with the allegiance of Alec and Jane, the Volturi could possibly be destroyed. And I believe Aro wants Alexandra's sister, Lucy. She seems to be like Alice. And we all know how badly Aro wants Alice."

"How about their lives? How hard have they been? What have they gone through?" Esme ask, worriedly. In her mind Esme was fretting about the welfare about these two children. I almost didn't want to tell her.

"Before they were vampires, they had it very tough. Alec was thinking about the memory she projected for Aro—"

"She did what?" Rose interrupted.

"She can manipulate the air or mist or whatever to produce a picture."

"I thought her power was telekinesis—she held Seth in the air."

"No, she manipulated the air to keep him up there. Alexandra can also manipulate fire, water, rocks, anything really."

"I still don't understand." I sighed. Sometimes Rose could be so stupid.

"Okay, Rose, so she can have a ball of fire fly through the air until you catch fire. She can also make it seem as if she is standing in front of you, but she is really behind you, or someplace else. She can manipulation the air to project an image of herself to confuse you."

"Great, now that we know she's really dangerous and the Alec has no soul, we should kick them out of the house."

"Rosalie," Esme interrupted us, "we will not get rid of them. Now, please be quiet, I want to hear Edward answer my questions." Esme was still worrying about Alec and Lexi.

"Ok, so the memory showed Alexandra and her sister Lucy finding out that Jane and Alec were going to be burned as witches, the two of them being beaten, then the house being set on fire by their parents, so that the girls would die, then two vampires rescuing them." I said it quickly and avoided looking at Esme. But I could still hear what she was thinking, and her heart grieved for the children.

"And before they were vampires," I quickly continued, "the four of them were family. They lived close to each other and Lucy and Alexandra were ostracized by other children because they chose to be friends with Alec and Jane. Lexi and Lucy were abused by their parents, while Jane and Alec were ignored by everybody.

When they became vampires, from what I have gotten from their minds, Alec and Jane were kept by the Volturi and have been there ever since, but Lexi has a very tough vampire life. She has been in many fights, be captured, I don't know how many vampires she has killed, and had abandoned the Romanian coven."

"Those poor children," Esme sighed, as everyone stared at me.

"Well, they had a sucky life," Emmett remarked, still leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up," Jasper agreed.

"We should get rid of them while we still have the chance," Rosalie bluntly said, "they both could be emotionally damaged. Oh, wait! Alec already is!"

"Enough Rosalie," Carlisle said, "we will allow the children to stay with us. However, I will check on them—if it makes you feel better."

"What would make me very happy," Rose shot back, "was if you gave them therapy sessions. I'm sure they both need it badly." And with those words she got up from the table and stormed into her room.

"Erm…" Emmett looked at us as he also got up from the table to talk to Rose. "Jasper?"

"Not getting any help from me today, payback for beating me at chess," Jasper said, smirking.

Emmett sighed and rolled his eyes and walked up stairs. Carlisle and Esme were in deep conversation; Jasper looked at us and left the table. I looked into Bella's eyes and we went over my piano to play a few soothing songs. These two children were more trouble than they are worth.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Alexandra

When we got back from the mall, Alec and I went to his room, while Nessie showed her family what she brought. Apparently it was Alice's ritual; to have a mini fashion show when she came back from a shopping expedition with someone. Go figure.

"Alec?"

"Yea, Lex?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Dude. I know you, and something's not right. I know you hate talking about feelings, but—"

"So do you Lex! You probably hate it more than I do. You come back after, like, centuries and when Jane asks you how everything was, you were fine talking about the good things, but she couldn't get anything you to say anything about the bad things. Hell! You didn't even want to talk about the—the—scars, or the gashes, or the anything! So don't you dare tell me to talk to my inner self if you freaking will not talk to anybody!

"Don't! I didn't want to talk about those things, ok? Bad times, bad memories. And why I was not so forth coming with information? I had just found my friends, so excuse me for trying not to ruin the one of the best moments of my life!"

"You think I have no emotions? Lex! You cover everything up! You have a mask, and everything stays hidden behind it."

"Well I guess I got that from you," I said as I turned and walked out, slamming the door, and went down the hallway into Renesmee's room.

"Um…..everything ok?" Nessie poked her head in. She was still in her new clothing, in the middle of being Alice's model.

"Fine," I replied, but I then recalled the argument with Alec. "I just, you know, edgy. New school, new place, takes time to adjust to." I gave her half the truth. Well, not half, maybe a quarter. Fine! Less than that but still! I did feel a little edgy about school and 'normal' human things.

"Don't worry about it—everything will be fine. I'll take you around and everything. You'll definitely have friends," Nessie assured me. Finding friends was not exactly my problem. By Nessie was trying to help, so I have got to give her a lot of credit for that. I put some enthusiasm into my voice when I replied; trying to convince her into think I was really worried about school, and not Alec.

"Whatever you say!"

"It's sophomore year—it'll be great!"

"Haha, ok, I'm sure it will."

"It will," Nessie sang as she walked out the door.

I rolled my eyes. School was going to start tomorrow, Alec was slightly annoyed at me, I probably wasn't going to make any friends, and to top it off, Alice is going to give me a makeover! Some day this turned out to be. In the list of how sucky my day could by, I did not even think how it could get any worse.

There was soon a knock on Nessie's door. "Alexandra?" came the call through the door.

"Yeah?" I replied, "come in."

Esme poked her head in. "Emmett and Jasper are going to take you, Alec and Nessie hunting, and they sent me up to fetch you."

"Thanks Esme," I said as I started heading down the stairs, "For everything."

She just gave me a knowing smile as I went down the stairs. And I had to jinx myself? My day is definitely going to go downhill. I can feel it. I mean, really? Hunting with Emmett and Jasper? What could possibly go wrong? I did not even want to think of the possibilities. I shook my head as I went downstairs, preparing for the worst.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Alec

We came home and of course the first thing Lexi does is ask me how I'm feeling. Then she goes and tries to lecture me on how I keep feelings hidden? I mean what the hell? I hate hypocrites, and I hate when someone is right, even partially.

Yeah, so we kind of got into a fight. First time in centuries.

"Yo Alec!" Emmett said and he walked unannounced in my room followed by Jasper, "Hunting time!"

"Do I have to go?" I asked. I still wasn't that fond of animal blood. I mean, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but nothing would ever replace the delicious taste of human blood. By, you just have to work with what you got. And either it was animal blood, or leave. Or get me head ripped off. I went with the most logical and safe option.

"I would be best for you to go now," Jasper said, "as you start school tomorrow and will be around many humans. You will not be as thirsty if you have drunk a lot of animal blood."

Of course, Jasper had to go all reasonable on me. I sighed. And apparently I was taking too long to get off my bed (I have a bed at this strange house, weird, right?), because Emmett took me and slung me over his shoulder in I fireman's hold. Which was really surprising and embarrassing. But then again, Emmett practically lived to embarrass people.

"Emmett! What the hell?" I screamed at him, upside down.

Emmett laughed and said as he walked down the stairs with me over his shoulder "you were taking too long, and looked sad. So now I turned your frown upside down!" Oh god, not another corny joke. Emmett was full of them.

Emmett and Jasper laughed, and then I heard a high pitched giggle.

"Um….Alec?"

"Emmett swung me around, almost causing me to create a hole in the wall and break a lamp, and I found Nessie looking at me quizzically. Great.

"Um…I was taking too long, according to Emmett," I said in response to her look. She nodded as if that explained everything.

"Well, okay then. Esme's getting Lexi, and Jasper and Emmett are going to take the three of us hunting."

"Where are we going?"

"To a very bear-infested, people-less place," Emmet said, swinging me around again. My head just nearly missed the living room table this time.

"All we're waiting for is Alexandra," Jasper said, trying not to laugh.

"I'm here," Lexi said as she walked into the living room and paused as she saw me and Emmett. She took one look at us and said "I don't even want to know."

"Renesmee, be careful," Bella came in and told her daughter.

"Don't worry Bella," Emmett said, "she'll be fine. She's got me." Bella gave him a look. "And Jasper, and a powerful creepy vampire girl, and a highly dangerous Volturi guard member.

"Mom, relax, I'll be fine," Nessie said. "I'll see you later!"

"Don't forget to stop by on the way there to see your Grandpa Charlie!" Edward called from the next room.

"I won't!" Nessie assured him, shouting back.

"And Emmett," Carlisle said from the chair in the corner of the room, "please do put that 'dangerous Volturi guard member' down.

"Yeah," Rosalie said sarcastically, looked up from her fashion magazine, "we don't want the rest of the Volturi coming here because we destroyed their precious little boy." I absolutely love how Rosalie thinks of me. Not! She makes me sound really pathetic.

Emmett threw me down, hard. Guess what? It hurt. There was concrete under the carpeting. Jasper and Emmet laughed as I gave Emmett a very rude gesture, and Edward scolded me from the other room. Crazy mind reader.

We left, Jasper kissing Alice on the way out. We all piled into Emmett's Jeep and began our drive. And trust me—it was MUCH more fun being in the car with them then being in the car with Alice. They picked awesome music. Rock 'n' roll and all that good stuff. But I guess Nessie and Lexi didn't think so, so they listened to Lexi's iPod and had their own little jam session in the back.

I like talking to Jasper and Emmett. They aren't like the Volturi. They weren't all hell-bent on destroying everybody, and they didn't make you do stupid things. Very surprisingly, I actually felt myself growing comfortable with them. And you know what? It was a really nice change.

We finally arrived. We went away from the car and humans and let our instincts take over, and we all individually went in different directions, trying to find animals that tasted best to us, according to our preference. After I had finished a deer, I went looking for a bear. Emmett told me they were very good, and I was willing to listen to him. He also mentioned how much fun they were to play with before you killed them. Now I wasn't much for playing with my food, but to each his own, I guess. I was running through the forest when I suddenly stopped. There was a vampire trace in the air, but I didn't recognize it. I couldn't believe it. I smelt a vampire, but it wasn't Emmett, Jasper, Nessie, or Lexi's scent. And I was told that there were no other vampires allowed near Forks, as Jacob and Sam's Wolf Packs would tear then apart and burn until there was only ash left. I must be mistaken. I sniffed the air again. I was not making a mistake, I smelt a vampire scent I did not recognize.

Shit. This isn't good.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Alec

I don't know how many of you know this, but smelling a vampire you don't know is NEVER a good thing. I didn't even faintly recognize it from the massive gathering of vamps here in Forks a few years ago.

Oh, and if you didn't know this—smelling a vampire you don't know it about 10 times worse for me. Why? Because they know me. And HATE me. Why? Well, I'm a Volturi guard and one of Aro's "jewels". Duh.

I sniffed the air again; the only thing that faintly resembled human blood was Renesmee's blood. Oh crap. Please no, please no, Edward's going to burn me alive, please no, please no, damn it!

"Nessie! I screamed at the top of my lungs as I ran through the forest. I was lucky enough to arrive just in time to push Nessie out of the way of a raging male vampire. She hit a tree and cracked it in half. "NESSIE! RUN!" I tried to distract it; it was so involved in the hunt it did not even realize that Nesie did not smell one hundred percent human. There was just no reasoning with vampires when their in their hunt state. Trust me; I've tried it with Felix before. It was not pretty. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Renesmee's eyes widen and she turned and fled.

"Alec Volturi…." the vampire hissed, turning to face me. I had a second to look at his eyes before I was thrown into a nearby boulder. Ouch. The vampire came charging at me. I figured it wanted me more than Renesmee, because I'm a Volturi, so I decided to keep it from following her and instead follow me. I thought correctly as he began to follow me as I ran in the opposite direction of Nessie.

I ran. Fast. But not fast enough. And I wasn't thinking too far ahead, so the moron caught me. Oh, if Jane could see me now. She would laugh so hard. And Felix and Demetri would never let me live this down.

"So…..how is Aro's little precious?" the vampire asked me, crushing me against the side of yet another boulder.

"Seriously pissed off," I replied by screaming at him. I was willing my powers to work, but unfortunately they weren't instantaneous like Jane's. Damn. I hate feeling weak and helpless.

"Poor Aro, what will he do now without his little warrior?" the vampire taunted me. I didn't reply, I was concentrating—I needed to find a way out of this someone got seriously hurt. Of course by someone, yeah, I mean me. He grinned at me, and I saw the flesh between his teeth. And then he ripped my arm off. And it hurt like hell. I screamed in pain, positive that my voiced echoed throughout the forest, and possible waking the dead. I was in so much pain, and I never felt pain. I felt like such a baby. Don't you dare make fun of me—have YOU ever had your arm ripped off? Exactly. I thought so.

I was too distracted and in too much pain to concentrate on my gift. The pain was consuming my body, and it frightened me. It was scary to see someone you don't even know who already hates you with a passion standing there with your whole arm in his hand. Your entire arm, from the shoulder down. It was a very unnatural feeling. And it didn't look like he was finished with me. I vaguely wondered where Emmett and Jasper were—couldn't they help me? Or did they want to see me die?

The vampire tossed my arm away and advanced on me again. I struggled, but eventually, I stood up, ready to try to fight him off. He laughed and continued to advance to me. He wanted to tear me to shreds. I don't know if he had a lighter concealed, but I think he was planning on burning me. Whatever he wanted to do, he wanted me in pain and he wanted me gone!

Growling, he lunged at me. I dodged it, and turned to fight him. I was prepared to fight until my death, with one arm, but no attack came. I saw him frozen, staring at the trees in slight disbelief.

"What are you doing to my guard member?" Aro's voice echoed through the trees.

"Volturi?" the vampire snarled, disbelief replaced by anger. "Ha! I'm not even finished with your important guard member yet. I know he means so much to you and the retaining of your power, so I'll enjoy watching you see me destroy him!"

"You won't be given a chance," Aro replied. "Jane?"

Jane's petite figure came at stood at the front of much of the Volturi guard. "This might hurt just a little," she said with a cruel smile.

The vampire looked scared. But nothing happened to him, no withering in pain. Instead, a temperamental centuries old teenage vampire girl came charging him from behind and tackled him. He landed on the ground with a thud. At the same time the all the Volturi guards disappeared.

"Foolish girl!" he hissed at her.

Lexi looked at me, then at the vampire. She had that look in her eye that I knew so very well. She was in a murderous state, and you were only safe if you agreed with her and kept quiet. Otherwise, you were in deep trouble. And either got the crap beat out of you or you died. Either way, it wasn't a pleasant thing. Unfortunately, the vampire didn't know that disagreeing with Lexi equaled death. It was probably better for me that way though.

"What are you going to do to me? Play dress up? You're no Jane!" he said, trying to taunt her and make her think that she didn't scare him.

"You're right," I said weakly from the ground. "In this case she's worse."

He didn't have time to reply back. At that moment, Emmett and Jasper came running and grabbed him, one arm each. Lexi got up from where she was sitting on his chest and calmly looked at him, seizing him up.

"Believe me, I'm much worse," she said. "Light a fire Nessie." Ness did. The vampire was still struggling against Emmett and Jasper, but to no available. Emmett immense strength held him in place. The fire was quickly ready, and the fear was now visible in the vampire's eyes.

Lexi walked up to him and delicately put her hand on the sides of the vampire's head and looked at him with a cold stare, soaking up his fear. Then, with the only warning being a hint of a smile, Lexi ripped his head off and tossed it into the fire in one fluid motion. Emmett and Jasper looked slightly shocked, as I did too. Lexi didn't even think about it—she showed no emotion. It was slightly creepy. Nessie looked as if she wanted to throw up (could she?) and Emmet and Jasper tore the rest of the vampire apart and burned the pieces hastily, wanting to get rid of it as soon as possible.

"Alec, are you ok?" Lexi worriedly asked me.

"Just peachy," I replied, moaning. She smiled, understand that I was alright.

"Well don't move you idiot," she told me, shaking her head at me, "Emmett or Jasper will carry you back to the car. Nessie, will you bring me Alec's arm?"

She glanced up and saw the look on Nessie's face. "Never mind, Ness, I got it." Lexi quickly told her and she walked over and picked up my arm.

"I can walk back to the car myself," I told her as I stood up. "And give me back my arm."

"Nope. No can do buddy. Carlisle will sew you back together properly and I don't want you to get more screwed up than you already are." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Gee, thanks."

Lexi just smirked at me.

"Um…..Alexandra?" Jasper came over to Lexi. "We've got to go now. I'm not able to control Nessie's emotions very well; she's completely overcome by a few different emotions, and I think she night have a nervous breakdown, if that's possible." Jasper spoke quickly, very concerned for his niece.

"Let's go then," Lexi swiftly replied, "I'll clean up any evidence and meet you back at the car. Be careful with Alec—don't drop him! Here, Jasper, take Alec's arm. Nessie? Look at me. Run to the car as fast as you can, plug your iPod into your ears, take deep breaths and whatever you do, DON"T look at Alec. I don't know if it's possible for you to have a nervous breakdown, and I really don't want to find out. Go, now." Nessie nodded and just kept gazing at the ground.

Emmett scoped me up as Lexi handed Jasper my arm while Nessie ran full speed to the car. Emmett, Jasper, and I followed her. I couldn't even look at Jasper, seeing my arm unattached to my body was so weird. It caused me to feel quite uncomfortable and squeamish. It is a slight that most people, or vampires, should not have to witness.

Emmett had to run carefully because of me, so Lexi arrived at the car at the same time we did. Jasper was already ready to drive and Nessie was listening to her iPod and gazing at her lap, avoiding looking at me at all costs.

Lexi tapped Nessie. "Ness? I need your cell." Nessie handed it over without a word and Lexi took it.

Lexi dialed rapidly, "Hello, Carlisle? Yeah, this is Alexandra. We've had a bit of a problem." Pause. "No, it's not Nessie, it's Alec. I'll explain when we get there, but get out the stuff you need for surgery." And she snapped the phone shut. "Hit the gas Jasper. And please go as fast as you can." Jasper nodded and floored it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Carlisle

Esme and I were sitting together looking through old photo albums, something we did in out spare time, when my cell phone rang.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen," I answered, without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello Carlisle," a girl's voice on the other end said.

"Alexandra?" I asked.

"Yeah, this is Alexandra," she replied. "We've had a bit of a problem."

"Nessie?" I frantically asked. Oh god, if Edward found out…and Bella...Jasper and Emmett would be so dead.

"No, it's not Nessie, its Alec. I'll explain when we get there, but get the stuff you need out for surgery," and with those words Lexi hung up. She was one to get information from. I sighed in slight frustration.

"Oh Carlisle," Esme sighed, looking worried, as she heard my conversation with Lexi. "What do you think happened?"

"I don't know, but I need to be ready for any situation," I told my wife as I started to my office.

"Edward!" Esme called, "Alice! Rose! Bella! Come here now!"

"Yes Esme?" Bella asked.

"Something happened to Alec—"

"Good! Is he leaving? Is he mortally woulded? Or better yet, has he died yet?" Rosalie interrupted.

"Hush Rose," Esme scolded her. "Stop speaking like that. You and Bella get sheets and pillows from the linen closet and bring them to Alec's room, Edward go help your father. Alice, you're with me. "

"I don't understand—"Bella began.

"Carlisle needs to perform surgery," Edward said.

"Is it—"

"No, Bells, its Alec."

"Quickly, go!" Esme said, "They'll be here soon and I want us to be ready.

I ran to get my doctor materials, while Edward, Bella, Alice and Rose quickly got what they were assigned to bring to me.

We went into Alec's room, and pushed the furniture against the wall, put new sheets on the bed, prepared for the worst. As Alexandra was not one for giving information, I was simply guessing what could be wrong with Alec.

"They're here!" Alice screeched from her place at the window.

Quick as a flash, everyone was downstairs, and Nessie walked, nearly ran, through the door, Bella and Edward quickly wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Oh Ness!" Bella said, "I'm so glad you're ok."

"I'm fine, but Alec's not lookin' so hot," Nessie replied. At that moment, Emmett came in the house, carrying Alec, followed by Alexandra, who was carrying Alec's arm.

"I feel so damn pathetic!" Alec grumbled, "Just put me down!" He saw us all looking at him and rolled his eyes. "Damn…" he murmured. Rosalie smirked.

"Emmett," I told my son, "bring Alec up to his room, I'll be up in a minute to sew back on his arm."

"I'm fine!" Alec repeated as Emmett nodded grimly at me.

"Kid, we're not gonna take any chances," Emmet told Alec as they ascended the stairs.

"Carlisle."

I turned toward Alexandra. "Yes?"

"Here's Alec's arm. I'm going back there to try to figure out why that vampire was there, if he really did have a purpose in mind, or if he was there just by chance. I also to see if he had a mate with him; if so, things could go sour very fast."

I nodded to her, pleased with how well she was handling the situation. "You may go. But I want one of the Quileutes to accompany you."

Bella whipped out her cell. "I'll call Jake."

Bella relayed the important information to Jacob. Within minutes both Jacob and Seth arrived at our house.

"Seth," Jake said, "you go with Alexandra, you know the drill."

Seth nodded and looked at Lexi.

"Go on and phase, Wolf-man" she said with a small grin.

Seth rolled his eyes and went out the door. When we heard a howl from outside, Alexandra went out to join Seth. Then, together, they ran full speed into the forest.

"Well," I said, "I believe I have left Alec upstairs with Emmett long enough. No doubt he has heard every possible joke about arms."

I heard a chuckle from Jasper as I went up the stairs.

"Emmett, you may go downstairs now," I announced as I walked into the room.

Alec looked sullenly at the arm in my hand.

"Kiddo," Emmett called as he walked out the door, "you're in good hands. Or should I say arms?" He walked out the door chuckling to himself.

"Emmett!" Alec yelled in frustration, "just stop! Please stop!" Only laughter was heard.

"Alec, how did this happen? All I got from Lexi was a vampire attacked you, is that true?" I asked as I began to sew back on his arm.

"Kind of ."

"Well, could you please tell me what happened?"

Alec sighed.

"Please," I insisted.

"I was hunting, and suddenly I smelt a vampire, but it wasn't a scent I knew. And the only things near human blood was Nessie, and I really didn't want Bella and Edward to rip me to pieces, which would really suck, so I ran to make sure it wasn't after her. After all, Emmett promised Bella that we would all look after Renesmee." He gave me a wry smile.

I nodded, allowing myself half a smile. "Continue please."

"I came up to Nessie as a male vampire was going to attack her. I got him to chase me because he recognized me as a Volturi, and I was not that quick, and, adly, my gift's not instantaneous, so he was able to attack me and then he ripped my arm off. Then Lexi projected an image of the Volturi, and while he was staring at them, she tackled him. Emmett and Jasper took it from there."

"She tackled him?"

"She's quite good at football," Alec said as he cracked a smile again.

"That's not really how it happened." Edward came to the door.

"Yes it is!" Alec angrily replied. "You think I'm lying?"

"No, but you shortened your account of what happened. Don't forget—I can read your mind. Oh, and Jasper wanted me to tell you—Alexandra ripped the head off the vampire. She was the one in control."

I turned from Edward to face Alec. "And why did you tell me a short version?"

"All I did was leave out—"Alec began.

"He left out the parts where he was getting thrown against boulders and in pain. He doesn't the gratitude."

I again turn to Alec, who was now glaring at Edward. "Why?"

He grumbled something even a vampire couldn't catch.

"Edward?" I asked him.

"He's blocking me out by thinking of Harry Potter," Edward responded.

"I told you he needed therapy!" Rosalie said from outside the door.

"Shut up you freaking Barbie doll!" Alec called to her, anger visible on his face.

I looked at Alec, who was giving me a 'you-better-not-be serious-or-I'll-blow-your-head-off' look.

I shrugged and said, "Alec, after school tomorrow, you and I need to have a talk. Not necessarily a therapy session, but we need to talk."

Alec growled. And since his arm was sown back on, I took that as an appropriate note upon which to leave the room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Renesmee

So Alec wasn't allowed to leave his room all night, orders from Grandpa Carlisle. And he was not happy about it. Emmett was going to go up at one point, but about Alice saw what would happen if he did, and told him not too. Fortunately he took her warning to heart and left poor Alec alone.

Lexi went to him though; after she came back with Seth. They didn't find anything, no trances of other vampires, and Seth and Lexi made sure to cover their own tracks. When she found out that Alec was going to be stuck in his room all night, she ran to the Blockbuster to get some movies for the two of them to watch together, while I slept. I saw her heading up the stairs with _Spaceballs_ and a few other movies that I didn't catch the title of.

Let them have their time," my dad whispered to me, hear my thoughts of envy. I blushed. I knew I shouldn't be jealous of the relationship the Alec and Lexi had, but I kind of was. I mean they were best friends, and went through many tough times together. But I was still a little envious.

"You should go upstairs to bed Renesmee," Mom told me. "After all, you have school in the morning. You want to be well rested for tomorrow. "

"I should go remind Alec and Alexandra of that," Esme said, "I'm sure they've forgotten."

As Esme ascended the stairs, I kissed my parents goodnight. I said goodnight to everyone else and went to my room. I had both a room at Mom and Dad's cottage, and here at the house. Most of the time I slept in the house, because I like to let Mom and Dad have their "alone time".

I looked over at Lexi's bed, empty as always. She always stays in Alec's room, but I guess Carlisle didn't want to have them share a room, officially. That would be…well, awkward, I guess. I got into my pjs, listen to the sound of Lexi and Alec laughing softly, and fell asleep.

I woke up to Alec shaking me awake.

"Um….." I looked at him, still half asleep, "so….you ok?"

He nodded. "Sorry about waking you, but Esme wanted you to get up, and well, Alice and Lexi are having an argument about what Lexi's wearing to school today." With one last apologetic look at me, he left my room.

"Fantastic." I grumbled to myself. Alec had seen me in my pjs. Granted, I had seen him worse, like upside down over Emmett's back, but still, I felt very self-conscious.

"…ARE YOU INSANE! I WOULDN'T WEAR THAT TO SCHOOL IN MY ENTIRE LIFE.." Lexi's screamed at someone, probably Alice.

"You're dead." Emmett said helpfully.

"IN MY EXISTENCE THEN!" she screamed back at him.

"Lexiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… Alice held the 'i' as she whined. "Please? Alec, tell her she looks so sexy in that outfit!"

"Uhh…." Alec stammered.

"JUST SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Rose screeched. "I don't want to listen to you screaming about everything! It's stupid. Lexi, just wear the damn shirt, make a good first impression as school. Maybe someone will _actually_ be your friend!" she said snidely.

"Enough Rosalie," Esme commanded her. "Carlisle already went to the office, and I don't want any more trouble.

I quickly got dressed, and ran downstairs. Just another typical family getting ready for a typical day a school. Esme nodded at me, as I went to eat something in the kitchen.

I ran into Alec there, who was probably hiding from Alice.

"Ready for high school?" I asked

"Nope." A single word answer. There it was again, an emotionless mask covering Alec's face. It really bothered me that I couldn't read him.

"You'll be fine, I have friends, and they'll be nice to you."

"Is this anything like those American high school movies that Jane made me watch with her?"

"Um… I don't know. Did you like the movies?"

"No."

"Uh...then no. Was one of the movie you watch High School Musical?"

"Yeah, but I'm not that stupid—I know that no one has a school like that."

"Just checking."

He gave me a slight smile, but it soon quickly disappeared. I turned see Alice glaring at Alec.

"I picked out your shirt," Alice said, "and it's on your bed."

He obediently nodded and hurried away quickly to change his shirt.

"Alice," I said after he left, "why are you making such a big deal about this? They really don't want to be dressed up like models."

Alice smiled her pixie smile at me. "Cuz, Nessie, I always do fabulous work, and it'll be good for people around here to see new people. And if they're living with me, they better make a good first impression!"

I laughed—Alice took her fashion very seriously.

Jasper came down the stairs, followed by Alec and said "I'm taking you all to school."

"Fantastic," Lexi groaned, "you're gonna make us feel all calm and happy about school, when I really feel like killing myself."

"Already dead." Emmett reminded her.

"I know! My god, it's just a figure of speech!"

"We need to leave now," Jasper announced, and went to the car.

Alec and Lexi exchanged glances as they followed Jasper to the Jeep, with me following right behind them. I was happy about high school, but those two seemed to think it was the worst thing in the world. Eh, go figure.

The car ride was quite, with small attempt at conversation and Jasper trying to calm Lexi and Alec down; or at least make them less nervous. However, I do not think it worked at all.

We arrived at Forks High School and got out of the car. I was excited, I would get to see my friends again! But Alec and Lexi looked as they were going to go through hell. I did feel bad for the two of them. Being in a new school, in a new state, in a new country could not be very easy for the two of them. And on top of that, they were vampires. I tried to sound extremely cheery and upbeat about the join the class of Forks High.

"Well," I said, "welcome to high school." The looks I got in return were priceless.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Renesmee

I had barely said those words when I was bombarded by my friend, Steph, who gave me a big hug. She practically squeezed me to death.

"Steph," I gasped, "I can't breathe."

"Oh, right," she let me go, still smiling. Steph was one of those eternally happy people.

"So, Ray, how you been?" she asked. "Summer was fun?"

"Yeah, lots of fun," I smiled at her. Oh if she only knew!

"Come on we got to go to homeroom and see if we have any of the same classes. I will die if you don't have a single one with me."

"I know!" I exclaimed, "I mean, if you are not in my math class, how will it ever compare to last year?"

"Nothing could compare to Geometry last year," Steph replied, cracking up, "I mean, life could not even come close to being as good as it was last year. So, hurry up! Let us have a first day a school party! The rest of us are waiting by my locker."

"Well then, lead on!" I told her. I turned back and waved Alec and Lexi over. "Come on guys, I'll show you around, and then you can stop at the office to get your things."

They exchanged glances and then nodded as Steph looked at me, her mouth agape.

"Um….." she said "You know what? On second thought, I'll catch up with you later. You need to show these… two around." She backed away with a wave and weird look on her face. On her way back to the school she was accosted by a group of girls. They surrounded her and they all started talking. After a few seconds they began stealing glances at Alec. Oh no. I groaned internally.

"We need to get the two of you signed in at the main office," I turned around and told them. They were talking in hushed voices, completely oblivious to the stares that they were getting. They glance up at me, nodded, and followed me to the office.

"Um….hi," I said when we reached the main office. I was not too sure what I should do. "I have two new students— Alec Keegan and Alexandra Kelly."

The secretary looked at them. "Ah, yes. You two." She fixed each of them with a piercing look. They fidgeted under her gaze like normal human children would. They really knew how to sell the "new kid" role. "Here are your schedules children, Dr. Cullen called to left me know that you two would be arriving." Alec and Lexi nodded and took the class schedules that they were handed. "Have a nice day children. And please refrain from causing any trouble or creating ruckus in this school. You have been warned." Lexi and Alec nodded obediently. We walked out of the main office, looked at each other and giggled.

"OK, so what homeroom are you guys in?" I asked, after the giggling ceased.

"Room 104" Alec relied as Lexi said "Room 116."

They exchanged glances with each other, then looked at me. "What homeroom are you in?"

"Room 104."

"What? I can't believe this!" Lexi exclaimed. "I hate my stupid luck! My first day of American High School hasn't even begun and already I feel like tearing someone apart."

I glanced at her schedule, hoping that we would share some classes together. Thank god we did. "Well, Lexi, I do have some classes with you, so I'll see you throughout the day. You won't be alone the whole entire time. Don't worry, it won't be too bad," I said, trying to console her. I was trying to reassure myself as well.

She rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine, just pray that I don't eat anybody," and gave me a half smile. "Now," she said, turning around and scoping the hallways, "where the hell is Room 116?"

"Hey Renesmee," I heard. I turned around to see a boy in my grade, Kyle said, coming up to the three of us.

"Hey Kyle," I replied, "what's up?"

"Well, I did not mean to eavesdrop, but did I just hear that your friend's homeroom is in Room 116?" Kyle asked, stealing a glance at Lexi.

"Uh, yeah," I said slightly caught by surprise.

"Well that's my homeroom as well," he said, by way of explanation. He turned to Lexi, "would you like me to show you the way?" He paused for a second, then added, "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Kyle Collins."

"I'm Alexandra Kelly," Lexi said, "But please call me Lexi." Kyle gazed at her, and nodded. Oh god. Lexi was already causing guys to fall all over her. I don't even think she knew she was doing it. It was an occasional problem of being a vampire.

"Um…yeah…uh…sure," Kyle replied, tounge-tied. He nodded. "Lexi it is."

"And this is Alec by the way," Lexi proceeded to point and introduce Alec, "Alec Keegan."

Kyle looked at Alec closely and gulped. "Hello Alec."

"Hey man, what's up?" Alec replied.

Kyle looked a little shocked at Alec's response, but recovered quickly. "All's good." The warning bell rang just then. The four of us looked at each other and then down the halls.

"I guess we should go to homeroom now," I announced into the silence. The other three nodded. "Mine and Alec's homeroom in this was," I continued, point down the left corridor.

"Ours is down the right corridor," Kyle told Lexi, who nodded.

"Okay, then. Lead on. See you guys later! ," Lexi replied, turning, ready to follow Kyle. Kyle began walking. Lexi then added under her breath so only us vampires could hear "See? I'm making friends." If she only knew. Oh wow, she was going to be making a lot more "friends" by the end of the day.

Alec chuckled and wave good-bye to Lexi. They exchanged that special smile they had as they parted ways. Alec and I walked in silence down the hall until we reached our homeroom.

"Ready?" I asked Alec jokingly.

"Just make sure that I don't kill anybody today, ok?" he replied with a small half smile, sounding like Lexi. I wasn't sure if he was kidding or not.

I took a breath, looked at Alec, who was grinning at me, and opened the door. I walked in and sat down while Alec went up to the teacher and handed him some of the papers that the secretary gave him. The smile was vacant from his face now. The whole class grew silent and stared at him. Being the new kid in Forks is touch, but being an extremely good –looking new kid is even harder. Some of the girls here love getting "fresh meat".

"Class," Mr. Johnson announced, "this is Alec Keegan. He is a new student here, and I'm sure that you all will make him feel welcome." He really didn't even have to ask, as half the girls were already drooling over him.

He looked at Alec expectantly. It took Alec a second to realize that he was supposed to say something. "Hi, I'm Alec," he told everyone, and flashed us a grin. Great, now the other half of the girls were drooling at his voice.

Mr. Johnson looked at him, waiting for Alec to say anything else, but soon realized that nothing was coming. He then motioned for Alec to take a seat. Alec nodded, but before he could proceed to the seat next to me—

"You can sit right here!" Sarah called and tugged at his arm. Alec looked at her slightly shocked and slightly horrified. Oh Alec and his facial expression. He seemed at a loss of what to do so he looked up at me. I was laughing, so clearly I was of no help to him.

"Go on Mr. Keegan, do not just stand there," Mr. Johnson said, "please sit there so I can begin my start-of-the-year announcements, alright?"

Alec nodded, looking dazed and sat next to Sarah, though he put plenty of room between them. By that time I had stopped laughing, and was annoyed that Sarah had been so pushy about having Alec sit next to her. He glanced back and me, and I could do nothing except shrug my shoulders. Alec rolled his eyes, and slumped in his chair, clearly annoyed.

Of course after that I didn't pay attention to any of the things that Mr. Johnson said. I was too busy staring at all the girls who were staring at Alec. I groaned again. Lexi and Alec were just to gorgeous for their own good. I was slightly annoyed that all of the girls were staring at Alec and talking about him. Honestly, who did they think they were? Shallow little brats. Alec could feel their stares; I'm sure, because he fidgeted a lot in his seat. When the bell signaling the end of homeroom rang, Alec couldn't get out of the room fast enough. He jumped out of his seat and hurried to his first period class, probably not even caring that he was not sure where that classroom was located. Because we had different classes I couldn't go and talk to him, and I felt depressed by that. Poor Alec, the girls would be all over him. He would have no idea how to handle the sudden fame he was getting. I sighed, walking to my math class. Keeping an eye on these two in school was going to be harder than I thought. It would not just be my eye on them, but the eyes of the whole sophomore class as well. Yeah…what on Earth could be a problem with that?


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Alec

So my first high school experience in America scarred me for my entire existence. It pretty much sucked. Homeroom was a nightmare, but my next class, Gym, if anything was worse. The teacher split us into teams to play basketball, which I had never played before. Sure, I don't think a vampire could look klutzy, but I'm sure if anyone could do it, I could. To make matters worse, Lexi or Nessie weren't in my class, but Sarah was. And I did not like the looks she kept giving me. That girl Nessie was talking to before school…Steph, was also in my gym class. I glanced around, trying to figure out what to do. I didn't want to stand by myself like a loser in the corner.

"Hey," Sarah said coming up to me, "you're new here right?" Scratch that, I'd like to be the loser in the corner now please.

"Yes." Oh my god, could this girl leave me alone. If she was in all my classes, I swear, I was probably going to snap by the end of the day.

"Well, guess what? I'm going to show you around school." No way in hell was that going to happen!

"Um….." She didn't even give me a chance to reply and decline her offer, she just plowed on.

"Don't worry, everyone will like you when you hang out with me, and it will be good to have friends here." Of course she was Little Miss Popular.

"Actually—" I began, trying to cut her off.

"Come on, let's go. You can be on the team with my friends, some of the basketball stars." And embarrass myself even further? No thanks. I really need to ditch this girl.

"I—" I tried once more to speak, but my attempts were in vain.

Sarah grabbed my hand and dragged me away, not even listening to my protests.

"Guys," she announced to her group of girl friends, "this is…uh…"

"Alec," I supplied, still trying to tug my hand away discreetly, and without hurting Sarah. She didn't even know my name! This girl was crazy.

"Hey, I'm Kate," a tan girl said, blinking rapidly at me "and this is Colleen" and pointed to a shorter, slightly paler girl, who also smile and flashed her eyelashes at me.

"Um…Hello," I replied, trying to see if I could find a way out of this situation; these girls were really starting to bug me. I then had a mean and brilliant idea "Listen, I promised Renesmee that I would introduce myself to her friend Steph, and I really don't want her to get annoyed at me. I'll catch you later." I quickly yanked my hand out of Sarah's grasp and quickly walked over to Steph and her friend as Sarah stared at me, a huge pout mingled with disbelief on her face.

"Um…Hello," I said, "I'm Alec Keegan. I'm new here, and Renesmee wanted to make that I met her friends."

"She…she did?" Steph asked, not believing me.

"Yeah, after all, we didn't really have an introduction earlier." I kind of felt bad lying, but I did anyway. Desperate times calls for desperate measures, or something like that. I continue to tell even more lies in order to solidify my fake reason for coming over here. "Nez is really concerned about me not finding my classes and not fitting in and stuff. She's a bit like an overprotective mother sometimes. At least she can tell Carlisle that she did everything she could to help Lexi and I fit in." I smiled at them after I rambled on.

"Lexi was the girl with you, right?" one of Steph's friends asked. "And hi, my name's Karen."

"Hi. Yeah Karen," I replied, "Lexi and I have been best friends since we can remember. But we're both new at the whole American school routine."

"So," Steph stammered, "are you liking school? Is it different than the one you went to in…" she trailed off, unsure of where I was from.

"Italy," I supplied. "And yes, vastly different." Because in Italy, I did not go to school, I lived in a castle and lured tourists to their death. "In my school in Italy, it was a lot more old fashioned and strict." Very old fashioned at Volturi Caslte; Alice would have a fashion heart attack. "Here it is much more laid back and casual. I like it here."

"That's great," Karen said. I nodded. Our conversation stopped because the coach blew his whistle, signaling us to get into teams. The girls went off to play volleyball and the boys got into their basketball teams. The teams had apparently already been assigned. So I stood there dumbly while the coach looked at me, trying to decide upon which team I would be placed.

"Keegan," he said and I nodded. "You ever play basketball before?"

"No sir," I replied. He liked being called sir, I could tell.

"Alright. I'm assuming you know how the game is played though, correct?"

"Yes."

"You'll be on the blue team," he said, pointing to a group in the corner of the gym doing lay-ups. "They'll teach you."

"Yes coach," I replied, and jogged to where the boys were practicing.

"Um…the coach sent me here," was my way of introducing myself.

The boys paused and they all came over to me. "You play?"

"No, sorry," I told them, "coach sent me here so you could teach me."

"We can do that," a tall boy replied, making his way until he was right in front of me. "My name is Will. You're new here, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Alec Keegan, from Italy."

"You're one of the two exchange students staying with the Cullens, right?" a boy asked.

"Luke," Will chided him, "don't be nosy."

"Hey man!" Luke replied, "you know…"

"Dude, enough," another guy interrupted.

"Whatever Matt," Luke responded. He looked at me expectantly.

"Yeah, I am," I replied. "The other person is my friend Lexi."

"Alexandra Kelly?" Matt asked, "She was in my homeroom."

"That's her," I confirmed.

"Boys!" coach called over to us. "Enough chit-chat! Start teaching! Or playing! Just get your butts moving!" We looked at each other, laughed, and shrugged.

I learned a bit about basketball, and actually, I wasn't too bad. In fact, I was quite "a beast" as some of the boys said. Thank you vampire skills. I found out that these guys in American High Schools aren't as bad or weird or stupid as films portray them. Well, some are, but these jocks were not the dumb jocks of Hollywood movies. And thankfully they weren't singing soprano like Zac Efron either.

"Catch you later Alec!" Will called over his shoulder as he headed off to his next class.

"Later Will" I called back.

"Alec," Matt said, coming over to me, "what is your next class?"

I pulled out my schedule and checked it. "Chemistry."

"I have Chem as well," Matt replied, "come on, I'll show you where the classroom is."

"That would be great," I replied honestly, as I grabbed my backpack and followed him to our next class.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Alexandra

I followed Kyle down the corridor into our homeroom. We talked a bit, mostly small talk, but I decided that this was an alright kid. He said hello to most people in the hall, and seemed well liked. We arrived at Room 116.

"Are you ready?" Kyle teasingly asked me.

"Born ready," I replied seriously. We laughed, and Kyle opened the door. Immediately, classroom activity ceased.

"Save me a seat," I whispered to Kyle, who nodded solemnly at me, then winked at me. I smiled as I walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Hello?" I announced my presence at his desk. The nameplate said Mr. Reilly. I knew from my schedule he was also my English teacher.

"How may I help you?" Mr. Reilly asked, looking up from his desk. I wordlessly handed him the papers from the main office. He glanced over them, and nodded his understand. He stood up.

"Class," he announced, "Eyes on me." Everyone focused on Mr. Reilly and me. "I would like to introduce a new student. She is in an exchange program from Italy, and is currently staying with the Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his family. Please make Miss Alexandra Kelly feel most welcomed here." He then turned expectantly to me.

"Hello," I said to a room of people staring at me, wide-eyed. "My name's Alexandra, but please call me Lexi."

"Would you like to tell us something about yourself?" Mr. Reilly asked.

"Um…"I thought for a second, "I enjoy reading and my current wish is to find Bilbo Baggins and the Shire," I told the class jokingly. The girls stared at me blankly, but the guys loved my response.

"Don't forget Frodo!" a boy sitting in front of Kyle called out.

"Matt," the boy turned around to face Kyle, "don't be silly, it's Gandalf that we want to find."

"Who?" some girl asked her friend quietly. I held back my smile.

"My Precious…" another boy hissed, and I cracked up.

"Sméagol wants his precious," I replied, and the guys and I all laughed.

"Ok, you can go sit down now," Mr. Reilly replied smiling at us. "I'm glad that some on you seem to enjoy reading; as an English teacher that brings me great joy. But please sit so I can go through the routine start of term announcements. I nodded at him and went to the seat next to Kyle and sat down. Once he saw that I was seated, Mr. Reilly gave the announcements. He ended them, looked at the clock, and told us to continue talking until the bell rang. As soon as he allowed the talking to continue, Matt, the boy in front of Kyle and I, turned in his seat to look at us.

"So do you really like Lord of the Rings, or was that a joke to sort the nerds from the cool people?" he asked, a small grin on his face.

I gave him a huge smile in return, "I love Lord of the Rings. I have a really old copy that I treasure above all else." They had no idea, as I was there when it was published; I brought it, and currently have it stored in a safe in Switzerland. "And in response to the whole geek thing, I most definitely use that question to find the cool people. And I'm currently sitting with them." It took Matt a second to figure it out, but quickly he and Kyle were smiling at me. The bell rang, and Matt went to gym as Kyle and I headed to Chemistry.

Chemistry was pretty uneventful; Kyle and I were assigned as lab partners which was completely fine with me. Our teacher, Mrs. Dolan started to explain what we would be learning throughout the year. Oh god, I could tell right away that I was going to fail this class.

"Phsst…" I whispered to Kyle. He glanced away from Mrs. Dolan and looked at me.

"You had better be prepared to bail me out of this class," I told him. "I'm counting on you to make sure I don't fail." His eyes widened and he held back his laughter as Mrs. Dolan shot us a look. I pretended I was paying her the utmost attention. She began her lecture, and Chem got really boring really fast.

After Chemistry, I went to Math, and Kyle went to Spanish. Math was followed by gym; thankfully Nessie and I were in the same gym class. We play volleyball, and I managed to actually do very well, yet hide the fact that I was an amazing with my awesome vampire skills. Nessie told me that she was especially thankful that she had not inherited her mother's clumsiness and sports skills, whatever she means by that. I think that Bella could not play sports when she was human because she was a klutz. After gym we went to lunch. Nessie told me that Alec and I need to buy human food to keep up the façade that we were normal, human, exchange students. I brought something, I'm really not quite sure what, and was looking around the cafeteria for Alec when Kyle came up to me.

"Want to sit with us?" Kyle asked sweetly, and pointed to a table where I saw Matt and a few other boys a faintly recognized. I bit my lip. I didn't want to say no. But then I saw Alec wave me over.

"I'd love to, Kyle," I replied, "but how about tomorrow or something? Alec's waiting for me, and I'm not sure how well he was able to make friends on his first day. He probably wasn't as lucky as I was. Is that ok?

"Yeah, Lexi, it's totally fine," Kyle said and nodded. But tomorrow, you sit with us. And even Alec and Nez can come. Sound like a plan?"

"Defiantly," I smiled at him. He waved at me as he walked away. I went over to where Alec was playing with his human food.

"So," I playfully asked, walking over to him, "how was your first day?"

Alec looked at me, then rolled his eyes, "I have this girl who won't leave me alone! And she has been in all of my morning classes! She's going to drive me crazy."

Nessie arrived at this moment. "What's the girl's name?"

"Sarah Something-or-other."

At this, Nessie started darkly across the lunchroom, where a redheaded girl was leaning all over some guy. "I hate that girl."

"You hate someone?" I asked, surprised. "You seemed like such a sweet person." I teased.

Nessie stuck her tongue out at me. "She's a real nasty bitch. She wants to get every guy in this school. Most guys love her, I have no idea why, but they do. She probably finds you hot. I'd stay away from her.

"Gladly," Alec replied, shuddering, "she's like a stalker. And she's always watching me. It really creeps me out." Lexi and I laughed at Alec's obvious discomfort. "So Lex, how was your first day of American High School?" Alec asked.

"Painful," I replied, pulling out a chair and sitting down, "I hate learning this stuff. When are we ever going to actually use it?"

Nessie laughed, "Spoken like a true high school student."

"I saw you talking to Kyle," Alec informed her, with a smirk on his face.

"You jerk," I muttered, to Alec, who simply smiled at her. "Kyle was inviting me to sit with him. I told him tomorrow. And he invited both of you as well. So do not dare make fun of me you friendless jerk."

"Actually, Matt invited me to sit with him, but I declined. So there."

"You're friends with Matt?" I asked incredulously.

"Why the surprised look?" Alec asked me.

"I didn't believe you could be happy and make friends," I replied. He looked offended. "No offense, but your track record of making friends is pretty bad."

"As is yours," Alec huffily told me.

"Touché," I said.

Lunch went by pretty quickly, and then the three of us had History together. We threw out our lunches, and went over to our History class with Mr. Banner.

"Good afternoon, students," Mr. Banner said after everyone was seated, "the first few days of this class will be to refresh your memory and see what you all remember from last year, if you remember anything at all." The students laughed and he smiled. "Alright then, does anyone remember anything about Medieval Europe? Any information just call it out."

"There was the Black Death," a girl sitting next to Nessie shouted.

"Good," Mr. Banner said and wrote it on the board. "Now, Mr. Holladay, can you tell me anything about the Black Death?"

"Didn't half of the population die?" Sean Holladay answered.

"Not quite," Mr. Banner correct. "Only about one third of the population of Europe died of the Black Death, or the Bubonic Plague, as it was called. What else do we remember?"

"There were knights!" a kid in the back corner of the class called out.

"Correct Thomas," Mr. Banner said, writing it on the board "but not the typical knights we think of today. Come on people, any information, shout it out! Get those brains working!" Everyone laughed.

"They burned witches!" someone called out and I saw Alec tense. God, what idiot had to bring that up?

"Yes, Chris, they did" Mr. Banner said, he added witch burnings to the list on the board. "No what can anyone remember about witch burnings in medieval Europe?" No one answered. "No one remembers? How about our two new students; do either of you know anything about witch burnings?" I cursed. Did he really have to ask?

_Flames… screaming… families separated… neighbor against neighbor…anyone who was different, hated, or an outcast—they were sent with no trial to the stake. _

"Alec, is it?" Mr. Banner asked, "Do you know anything?" Oh god, he just asked Alec! Of all people! Please, please can Alec keep his cool and not rip him to shreds! I sat, horrified, waiting for Alec to respond.

Alec looked across the aisle at me with expressionless eyes and turned back to Mr. Banner. "Witches were burned without a trial, and were social outcasts, people who were hated, or looked different from others in the community. They were sent without trial to be burned, and anyone could be sentenced, even children." Alec stopped abruptly and stared at Mr. Banner. Mr. Banner did not seem to notice the tension that his question had caused me and Alec.

"Correct," Mr. Banner looked down at Alec and then at the class, "what Alec has just told us is true, and we see the fear and paranoia the enveloped the country. Anyone could be tried, and whole families were convicted on the accusation on being a witch. We will see the same thing happen in the United States in Salem later on in this course. Now, what else can anyone tell me about Medieval Europe?" I stopped listening to Mr. Banner and looked at Alec, who was now looking out the window, a steely look on his face. I sighed. This is really bad. If I got Alec to open up to me it would be a miracle. But he did have to talk to Carlisle today. Maybe that would help? Who am I kidding; that's only going to make things worse. I was so concerned about Alec that the rest of History went by in a blur.

I tried to meet up with Alec after class to talk to him, even for a few minutes, but it didn't work.

"Alec—" I began.

"Lex, don't even start, okay?"

"Alec, please—" I tried again.

"I'm going to be late for Latin," he said and hurried away from me.

I checked my schedule. That moron! I had Latin as well. I was going to kill him. I walked rapidly through the halls, but I did not arrive early enough to talk to Alec before class started. He avoided my gaze the whole class, and I finally gave up in frustration. I was still thinking about how I could make Alec feel better in English, my last class of the day. Kyle and Matt were both in my English class, so I smiled as I saw them upon entering the room. They had saved me a seat, so I went and sat next to Matt. We sat behind Kyle and a boy named Cody. English was definitely a full class, and I found that Alec and his troubles had escaped my mind as we discussed _A Farewell to Arms_. When the final bell rang though, Alec was back on my mind and I said good-bye to Kyle, Matt, and Cody, and went to my locker. I hurriedly got what I needed and walked rapidly to the parking lot.

Jasper wasn't there yet, so Nessie, her friend Steph, and I began talking, while both Nessie and I simultaneously were looking around for a sign of Alec. After a bit, Steph's mom came and picked her up. Alec still wasn't there. Jasper pulled the car up as soon as we spotted Alec.

"Hey guys!" Jasper greeted as Alec came over to the car.

Alec groaned, opened the door to the passenger seat in front and said, "Jasper, shut up, I don't want to talk about it and I REALLY don't want to hear it. So just get me home so I can have me freakin' therapy session and get it the hell over with. And if you dare use your special gift to control my emotions, I will rip you to shreds. I swear I will." Alec's in a bad mood. Just as I thought. Crap.

Jasper stared at Alec and then turned to look back and Nessie and I through the rear-view mirror. He then started the car and took us to the Cullens.

Alec slammed the car door and walked into the house without a word. Alec was now going to get in touch with his inner feelings. I prayed for Carlisle.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Renesmee

All I can say is that I am so happy to be back in school. I can finally get away from my slightly overbearing family and spend some quality time with my friends. Secretly, I'm glad that Alec and Lexi aren't in most of my classes; at home I spend enough time with them anyway. Besides, I don't want them taking over my school friends as well. Not that I don't like them, it's just…complicated. Of course I should have known that Alec and Lexi's arrival to the school wouldn't be to secret for long; it totally had to be the topic of conversation when I walked into second period.

"Have you seen him?"

"That is one hot body!"

"They're from _Italy_! So sexy!"

"Who's the girl with him?"

"Better not be a girlfriend"

"She's sooooooo lucky!"

"Renesmee!" I turned at the sound of my name.

"Hey guys," I responded, "what's up?"

"Is it true you know the two new kids? Alec and Lacey?" Oh course that we be who they want to talk about.

"Lexi." I corrected the girl. "And yeah, Carlisle and Esme are taking care of them for a bit. They are part of a foreign exchange program or something that Carlisle is taking part in."

I spent the next few minutes before class started answering the all of the girls' questions about Alec. I was so thankful that the teacher told us to be quiet and pay attention.

The first day of school always starts out great. You get to see all of your friends, and it's school without the work. But by the end of the day, you realize that you don't want to get into the school routine again. By second period, Spanish, I was already yearning for the summer days. And now I had to listen to all these girls talk about Alec.

I forgot another thing I hate about school. Sarah. She was already fawning all over Alec, according to what he said at lunch. Sarah was one of those girls who is nasty to everyone and goes after all the really good-looking guys. And then she dumps them when she sees another walk by. Oh and did I mention that she hates yours truly? Yes, Sarah despises me. I'm not quite sure why.

I had eaten lunch with Alec and Lexi, and I then had History with them. Something happened in the class, and now Alec wasn't speaking to either of us. I had a general idea about what tender subject had been brought up, but I did not want to voice my opinion or ask Lexi. I managed to get through Chemistry, and walking into Math, I thanked god that it was last period and I could soon go home.

I walked into last period, and heard of course I heard Sarah talking to her friends about Alec. "I'm sure he'll come around soon enough. Today in gym he was just playing hard to get. Well, I can give him what he wants…" she gave her friends a significant look and started cracking up. It annoyed me to hear her talking about Alec like that. I heard about the gym scene from Alec at lunch today. And he was less than thrilled that she was in all of his morning schedule classes. I walked by Sarah and her friends without glancing at them. However, after I walked by there was more laughter. Great. I love gossip. I sighed and put them out of my head.

Steph and I walked to the parking lot after class, which I didn't even pay attention too, I was too busy trying to contain myself and ignore Sarah and her gang talk about Alec, as they were walking behind us. Thankfully they were all picked up rather quickly. I waited around until Lexi showed up, and then the three of us shared stories about our first days of school while waiting for our rides. I only half paid attention to the conversation, I was too busy looking for Alec. I could tell that Lexi was as well. Where the hell was he? Had Sarah and her goons gotten to him? Not that he couldn't take care of himself, but…I worried.

A horn beeped—Steph's mom. "Sorry, gotta go! See you tomorrow," she called as she walked over to her mother's car and climbed into the passenger seat. Lexi and I waved as she drove away.

"Where's Alec?" Alexandra asked, turning to me. "Think he's lost?"

"Want to look for him?" I said, shrugging my shoulders. "It's not a huge school, so we should be able to locate him quickly."

"Wait," Lexi said, "there he is. And good timing as well—here's Jasper."

Jasper pulled up, and we both got into the back seat of the car. Alec walked up, opened the passenger side of the front door, and slammed it after giving Jasper one hell of a warning. Jasper turned and gave the two of us a look and drove in silence. We arrived at the house, Alec got out of the car walked through the front door, still not talking.

Lexi and I had barely gotten out of the car when everyone else in the house came out the door.

"Girls?" Esme said, "we're going for a ride, to give Carlisle and Alec some privacy to talk."

Lexi snorted, and Esme and Bella looked at her, shocked, while Rose looked horrified. Emmett laughed and said "HAHA, never heard a vamp snort before."

"Just one of my many talents," was her quirky reply. "Why do they need to talk?"

"Alec needs serious help, a therapist, and Carlisle the best this house can offer," Rosalie said in a sneering voice. "I feel that you as well need clinical help."

Lexi raised her eyebrows, but left it at that, because Esme was herding everyone away from the house.

"Where's everyone going?" I asked my grandmother.

"Well," Esme replied, "Edward and Bella are going to see a show, Alice and Rose are going shopping, and Emmett and Jasper are going to a Seattle baseball game.

"What about us three?" I asked.

"What do you want to do?" Esme asked with a smile.

"Shopping" I said at the same time Lexi said "baseball game."

Esme paused and looked at us, trying to deliberate what to do. She didn't have to think long, as Jasper and Emmett came out of the garage and tossed Lexi a Mariner's baseball cap.

"Alice told me what you're decision would be," Jasper explained as Emmett grinned. "Come on in." Lexi smiled and hopped into the jeep.

"Catch ya later Nez!" she called from the back of the jeep.

"Alice and Rose are coming for you two," Emmett said. "See you guys later" he called with a wave.

Alice pulled up, and Esme and I got into the car. Alice turned to us.

"I can't wait to dress you up again Nessie!" Alice exclaimed, "and then I need serious help, Lexi still needs a better-looking wardrobe. I mean, really! No one in my house is allowed to look that plain. She's just like Bella—if those two would actually dress up—"I laughed as Alice continued her rant to the mall.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Alec

Of course this room looks immaculate. This is the Cullen's house after all. Alice probably designed everything herself, so it looked like something out of a magazine.

Why do doctor's rooms try to make you feel so comfortable? So that's its not as bad when you flip out? So that at least you're in a nice environment? I truly don't understand.

So, Carlisle was waiting for me when I got home from school—a crappy day let me tell you—and I really wanted to get the whole crappy-touchy-feeling shit over with and get on with my day. Clearly, it's not going to be that easy. Well at least Jasper's not here, to try and control my emotions. I would really hate to be all heartfelt and stuff while I probably spilled my guts in a very embarrassing way.

I threw myself down in the chair opposite Carlisle's desk. He looked up from a book he was reading and cleared his throat.

"Alec," he began, "I just want you to know that I really appreciate you doing this, and – " I listened like I was paying attention, but I really didn't care.

"So," Carlisle stopped and looked at me, "would you mind telling me any anything about your human life?" He looked slightly nervous as he asked me. He should feel nervous, after all, I AM a Volturi guard member.

"It sucked." Was my reply, and Carlisle sighed, but went with it.

"Is you're vampire life much better?"

"Yes."

"Alec?"

"Yes?"

"I understand that this is hard for you, but I can't get anything out of these one word answers. I won't be able to help you, and I know you do not want my help, I feel that you should talk about things, and lessen the pain you carry. I can't read you. Are you happy? Sad? Ready to kill me? Your face is a mask, and—" I let out a short bark of laughter.

"What did I say?" Carlisle asked.

"You sound like Jane," I replied, to his surprise, "she was always telling that my face was a mask because I rarely let any emotion out through it. She could hardly tell if I was annoyed, happy, angry or sad—that my face conveyed nothing of what I was feeling. It bothered her because she could never tell if I was joking or not.

"You have always been that way then?"

"What?"

"Have you always hidden emotions?"

"I'm not too sure I understand," I said, slightly confused as to where he was going with this.

"Well, Alec, even when you and the rest of the guard came to Forks a few years ago to try and destroy Renesmee," I shuffled uncomfortably, "I could read the expressions on almost everyone there. Aro yearned, Marcus looked bored, like he couldn't care, Caius looked angry, Jane was furious, Felix and Demetri wanted a fight. The witnesses that you brought were petrified. My family was nervous, Emmett was itching for a fight, but also many were frightened. I could tell these things because of our eyes. Even though we are vampires, our eyes convey how we are feeling. Those emotions that I named for you that I saw that day were conveyed through the eyes. With you however, I could see nothing. Surrounded by most of the Volturi that wanted us dead, you could have been looking at a baseball game where your team is losing. Or possibly watching a really bad movie. Or a myriad of things. Nothing shifted in your eyes, nothing could give away how you were feeling. The eyes usually betray a person, showing true feelings. With you, your eyes are like an empty abyss. And no one can see anything in them."

"The eyes of a killer," I murmured to myself.

"What?" Carlisle sharply asked, only slightly hearing me.

"That's what my mother told me," I sighed and told him, "that I had the eyes of a killer. I had almost no emotion when I was human. Certainly I showed no emotion when I was around my parents. They wouldn't tell you, but it freaked them out. I saw it in their eyes." I gave a sly smile.

"You didn't like your parents?"

I laughed harshly. "I did when I was younger, but after your own family sends you to burn alive, I wouldn't care too much for them, would you?"

"I suppose not," Carlisle responded. "What else could you tell me about your human life? Your parents? Or friends?"

"The only friend that I had was Alexandra and her sister Lucy. Jane and I scared the other children away, when we came in rare contact with them, and my parents thought we could have been so much more; that Jane and I were who we were wasn't enough. They weren't happy with us, and as a result, Jane and I grew distant from them."

"How old were you when you were tried as witches?"

"Tried? How about grabbed from our house, wrestled down the streets, getting pelted at with god-knows-what, being tied to a stake, and watching people who knew you stare at you with hatred all over their faces, and watch a man in a black mask take a torch and light up straw by your foot, so you are staring death in the face?"

Now it was Carlisle who shuffled uncomfortably.

"I was sixteen."

Carlisle looked at me, there might have been pity in his eyes. "Could you tell me how you were saved?" This was no longer just questions he was asking me about my past, I could see in his eyes that he actually cared about me. He was shocked and angry at the young age at which we were tried, and he was curious as to how we survived. Well, not survived, per say, but rescued and then turned into vampires.

"I'll try, thought it's a bit fuzzy." I paused, trying to recall all the memories that I hide deep in the back of my mind. "Jane was screaming, cursing and just making a lot of noise. I was just worried about Jane, and taking in my last moments of humanity. Suddenly, people were pointing above our heads and screaming. This bat shaped thing came down from one of the roofs above us, and landed in front of the crowd, and started to kill people. It probably didn't help people thinking that we weren't witches, but whatever. We were dying anyway. Then another shape, I think it was Aro, landed next to Jane. I believe I started screaming and yelling him, because I did not want him hurting Jane. I was screaming, and yelling at the shape until one of them came next to me. I'm pretty sure it was Caius. After that, I remember a searing pain coursing throughout my body, and I'm almost positive I was screaming my head off. I remember being concerned about Jane, but that's it. When the pain stopped, I realized I was in a castle, and there were the things that saved us, watching over me and Jane. As I turned my head, I realized that Jane looked a lot like whatever saved us. And then I saw that I did as well. And then Aro started to explain what they were and what they did. And then he told us how special we were, and he asked us to join the Volturi. Jane, for the first time really feeling wanted, I guess, agreed right away. I simply nodded my head after Jane agreed. I wasn't about to be separated from her, my only family. So that's how I began my vampire life." I paused. "Am I done now?"

"Almost," Carlisle responded. "Could you tell me how Aro knew that you and Jane were special?" Crap. Not that question.

"I'm done now," I firmly said as I got up to leave. "That's more than I've spoken to anybody, let alone about my life, so you should be happy about that. Maybe another time we can have a little chat about special abilities and stuff like that," I said the last bit sarcastically.

Carlisle just sighed and nodded as I walked out the door. I decided I was going to go for a run to clear my head and I open the front door to find Seth Clearwater standing there, about to knock.

"Hey Alec," Seth said, "what's up? Did Edward send you to open to door for me? I have news from Jacob."

"Edward's not here, actually," I replied, "it's only me and Carlisle."

"OK, then can I tell him?"

"Yeah, sure." I stepped out of the way of the door so Seth could come in. Out of all the wolves, only Seth didn't have a problem with me or Lexi. The others were guarded, but seemed to like Lexi more than they did me. But I can see why—Lexi didn't come to kill them all.

"Carlisle is…?" Seth asked.

"In his office," I replied, following Seth back to Carlisle.

Seth knocked, all polite and everything. "Come in," Carlisle called.

"Hello Carlisle," Seth said, going into the room, "the pack found the scent of a vampire on the far border of our lands, and we didn't know the scent. I was sent over to tell you."

"Are you going to track it?" Carlisle asked

"Jacob's going to send someone, and he was said that if you wanted one of your family members could go as well."

"Alec?" Carlisle asked me, "would you like to go?"

Would I? Definitely! Killing a vampire is just what I need right now. "Sure Carlisle," I respond, very politely.

"Cool," Seth said, "let's go!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Alexandra

I was really excited to go to an American baseball game. "This is going to be so awesome!" I cried, as we raced through the streets.

"You've never been to a ball game before?" Emmett asked.

"Not really."

"Why?"

"Because I never really felt like it." I sarcastically replied. "Actually, I haven't because I didn't have time for it; I've always been on a mission."

"Care to enlighten us?" Jasper said.

"Nope," I replied with a huge grin.

"Alright then." Jaser left it at that.

"Almost there," Emmett announced.

"Wow, dude," I said, "you got us there in record timing."

"I really hate going slow," Emmett replied.

"I can tell."

Emmett turned at my sarcastic tone, "Haha, well don't you?"

"Maybe." I love being weird and mysterious.

Emmett grunted and once again faced the road. We arrived in record timing and went to our seats. I watch the game with intense excitement, it was close, the game tied at 4-3 Mariners and the LA Angels when it went in the 7th inning stretch. I was in awe, everyone seemed to be having a great time. I wished people had been like that when I was alive.

I glanced over at Jasper and Emmet, and saw Jasper staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What made you suddenly feel longing? This is the first time I felt that from you and, quite frankly, I didn't know you were capable of feeling it."

"Thanks for your high opinion of me, Jasper." He just shrugged at me, unabashed.

"Well, I was wishing that people could gather at a sporting event like this and forget everything back when I was alive. You, know, instead of hating each other and being total pains in the asses."

"I hate people like that." Emmet said.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, anyone try to kill you when you were human?"

"Just a bear," Jasper said, "and it almost got him—Rosalie needed to save him." Emmet shot him a murderous glare. I laughed.

"Jaz, you are not supposed to tell anyone that," Emmet told him, "it's very embarrassing, and I—"

"Have to keep up your macho man image," I interrupted.

"No," Emmett quickly said.

"Yes," Jasper and I told him in unison.

"Who tried to kill you?" Jasper asked, swiftly, changing the subject back to me. I sighed.

"Well, besides a bunch of angry vamps throughout the years…my parents."

"Whoa," Emmett said, "talk about dysfunctional family."

"Yep."

"Did you kill them?" Jasper asked.

"No, but I wish." They did not too concerned at this, so I figured they would have felt the same way. Now I'm a pretty fair person; I usually like the scales balanced. And since they were asking me questions, it was time for me to ask them questions. I already found out about Emmett and his bear, and I was curious about Jasper and his many scars. They were like mine, and I wondered what war he was in to get them.

"Jasper, tell me about you."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know."

"Obviously."

"Well you were asking me questions. It's only fair."

"Fine" he sighed, "I was a high ranking officer in the American Civil War, despite my young age, but I then met three vampires, and the changed me into one of them. I became an officer in the vampire wars of the South. I was especially good at my job because I could control emotions. But then I no longer wanted to be a part of it, and I left. Alice was waiting for me and then we found Carlisle and we are now family."

"And that's the short version" Emmett said.

I was kind of impressed and intrigued. "Is that why you have all the vampire bite marks all over your body?"

"Yes, even with my powers I couldn't control the massive army of newborns."

I wondered if everyone's gifts manifested before they were changed. "Could you control people's emotions before you were turned?"

"I think so, but I'm not 100% sure, why?"

I shrugged, "I wondered if it was the same for everyone."

"So you could manipulate stuff before you were turned?" Emmett asked, intrigued.

"Not as powerfully as now, but yes, I could." I replied. "And Alec, Jane and Lucy, as well. How come you think they were tried as witches?"

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

"Long story. Maybe of you stop trying to make me feel like spilling my guts, I tell you on the ride home." I gave Jasper an evil look.

"How did you know?" he asked, slightly ashamed.

"Because I never feel like spilling my guts and talking about my past."

"Sorry." he replied.

"You should be. Don't do it again, I'll talk to you if I want, so deal with it." And as the 7th inning stretch was over, I once again focused my attention to the game.

The Mariners won the game, 7-5, and I left the game quite happy. I waited until Emmett got us out of the parking lot before I began to talk.

"So the four of us we walking back from town, and these guys came up to me. I ignored them, but they kept talking to me. Lucy started to flip out, but before we could run, we realized that we were cornered. One of them came over and grabbed my arm. I pushed him off as Alec rushed over to me. I wasn't completely defenseless, so I was able to keep Stupid #1 off me. Stupid #2 and #3 grabbed Alec and started to beat the crap out of him. Jane and Lucy were against a wall, Jane trying to keep Lucy from going into hysterics. I wished so hard that the tree hanging would fall and create a barrier between Jane and Lucy and the thugs, because I didn't want them getting hurt. Another guy came and grabbed me from behind, which also caught me by surprise. Alec looked so furious, even though he had a black eye, was bleeding everywhere and kneeling on the ground, taking a beating. Suddenly the two guys that had me stopped moving. Like completely. They looked like they were frozen or something. Stupid #2 came over to check on them, while stupid #3 placed both his hands around Alec's neck and began to squeeze. Then he too stopped, and started screaming in pain. I looked over and Jane was standing on the tree, filled with such anger and hate. I ran over and took Alec's hand, and we started to run, and Jane took Lucy's hand and they started to run too. We didn't stop until we were home safe. We clean Alec up a bit, and went to bed. Before I fell asleep, Lucy said to me 'they were going to rape you and then kill you. And then kill the three of us.' I told her that probably wasn't true, and she told me 'yes it is, I saw it in my head.' And let me tell you, I had a really hard time sleeping after that."

My story was met with silence, which was alright with me because I really didn't want to talk about it again. I really hate getting in touch with my inner self, just like Alec, and the only reason I told Emmet and Jasper was because I knew they would tell Esme, and then she wouldn't worry herself about our past, thinking of crazy horrors, not that it was chock full of horror stories. Of course, now the whole family would know, and Alec would probably kill me, but I just wanted to make sure Esme was okay. For some reason, I actually cared about her a lot. She was exactly as every mother should be. I really wish mine was. I put in my iPod and listen to music on the quiet way home.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Renesmee

I had a fun time at the mall, but it was weird, as Alice wasn't too into the whole shopping thing today. Aunt Rose was making some snooty comment about certain people at the mall, but I wasn't paying attention.

"Aunt Alice," I said as we looked at dresses, "what's on your mind?"

"Well Nessie," Alice turned to look at me, "I'm trying to look ahead and find a good time to go home. I know that Carlisle is going to get some, if not all of the information he wants, and I curious, and so is Esme and the others about Alec and Lexi's past life. And I preferably want to talk about it when Alec isn't at the house."

"Why would Alec leave?"

"Judging by the fact I can no longer see him, I'm going to assume that he's with Seth."

"Probably went to go play video games against Paul or something."

"Yes," Alice mused, "and soon Alexandra will be home with Emmett and Jasper." She gazed into the distance. "OK, grab what you want and take it to the register. We need to get home pronto."

I looked at her, but simply shrugged my shoulders and took a dress off the rack, a short pink one. I could always bring it back later. Esme came up behind me when I was standing on line. Aunt Rosalie was with Esme, and she had a flashy red dress in her hand, with a very low neckline. The cashier was a young man, and he could not have been any happier with the crew he got to check out, literally and figuratively. He cheeks flushed, and Rose made sure to give him a huge wink when she walked out.

"Aunt Rose!" I said, highly amused, "that wasn't fair of you to do that to him."

"Renesmee," Rose replied, "you need to practice you're flirtation skills. Tell you what, one of these days you and I will go out and have some fun. Maybe we'll even bring Lexi as well, she really needs some male fun."

"Rosalie!" Esme said, sliding into the front seat, "she does not need to flirt, she is way too young."

"You're never too young," Rose said as she slid next to me.

I laughed, but suppressed my giggles as Alice drove out of the parking lot and sped home.

"Now listen," she said, "Rose, you especially. I need to find out all the information that I can about Lexi's life, and I'm sure it will be quite interesting."

"And probably horrible," Esme said from the front seat.

"That as well," Alice agreed, "and I want to make this quick because I don't know how long Alec will be away from the house for, and this will go a lot smoother without him."

"Why?"I asked.

"Because he's a loose cannon," Rose commented.

" Well, sort of, but mostly because he does not want to remember his past, and Lexi is willing to explain. I think that she wants to get it off of her chest, and tell someone. After all, she has kept it a secret for years," Alice responded without turning around.

I guess I understood her reasoning, so I simply nodded and looked out the window. We arrived at our house, and walked in, following Alice to Carlisle's office. We were pretty crammed, with Emmett taking up the most room.

"So Alexandra," Carlisle began, "I talked to Alec before, and I was hoping you could fill in some the gaps he left, though you were already one step ahead of me. I heard what you told Emmett and Jasper."

Lexi nodded, and I looked at Carlisle. He mouthed "later" to me. I nodded.

"Why does Alec not want to talk about his past? Why does not want gratitude from us?"

"Why are you asking me?"

Carlisle sighed, "Because I want to ask him, but he doesn't want to talk about anything. It was extremely hard to even get him to talk about his human life."

"Because it sucked."

"I got that from Alec."

"Well, he and Jane did get the crap beat out of them often. That could be one reason. Another could be that their own parents gave them up to die. A third possibly might be that everyone was scared shitless and hated them. They also had no friends because of that. Another reason…"

"OK, I understand why he doesn't like talking about his human life," Carlisle responded. "But why does he not want our thanks and gratitude? He did not want to take credit for saving Renesmee from the vampire."

Lexi shrugged. "Maybe because he spent so many years with the Volturi trying to kill you? I'm not really sure. I mean, I know him better than anyone, save Jane, but I don't know the answer to that one."

Carlisle nodded and looked at Esme.

"The reason," Esme began, "that we ask is because we want to help him. I want him to feel comfortable in our home, not concerned for his life and what could happen to him. We care for both him and you."

Lexi snickered and looked and Rose, who in turn glared back.

"I'm sure he appreciates it. Alec just keeps to himself. I'm sure everything fine with him." She tried to reassure everyone.

Carlisle nodded, deep in thought. Lexi got up and wandered over to the television, and put on ESPN. Everyone else dispersed, and I and went into the study to find out about Alec's past from Carlisle.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Alec

"Hey Seth," I said, walking out the door, "what's up?"

"Dude," Seth replied, "how are you? Long time no see."

"Yeah," I responded, "I had my first day of school today, and Alice took us shopping yesterday."

"Ouch," Seth replied with a grin, "I have been told those are the absolute worst."

"They are," I agreed. "Who told you that?" I asked, curiously.

"Bella to Jake, and I was just in the room," he answered.

"People always forget when you are still in the room, huh?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's crazy, right?" he laughed as he responded, "I'm like forgotten guy. Wait, never mind. Edward seems to remember me. But you know he has an unfair advantage, hearing my thoughts and stuff. Don't you think so?"

"Um…I guess," I replied. "Before you phase, just tell me what you know about the vampire that you and the pack smelt."

"Just that it was not one of the Cullens, or you, or Lexi. Jake thinks it might be the mate of vampire that you and Lexi killed."

"Maybe," I said. "I will definitely able to tell as soon as I have its scent."

Seth nodded, "Yeah, that's what Jake and Sam thought."

"We should hurry," I suggested, "we don't want to take the chance of it being a new vampire and it killing people."

Seth nodded again and stopped. "Wait here." I nodded, and knew he was going to phase. I turned around to give him even more privacy. I stayed that way until I heard a growl. I turned and the wolf Seth jerked his head in the direction we were going. We ran in silence for five miles or so. Seth led me to a secluded area of the forest, but relatively close to a large population of people.

"This is it?" I asked. Seth nodded his wolf head. I sighed. It was times like these in which I could communicate with animals or read minds like Edward could. But I would never tell him that, of course.

I stood in the middle of the clearing and closed my eyes, concentrating on the different smells around me. The most poignant was Seth.

"Um…Seth?" I opened my eyes and turned to look at him. "No offense dude, but you really stink. Do you think you could possibly, I don't know, wander back there or something?" I waved my hand vaguely back towards the direction from which we had come. "I am really sorry to ask that Seth. But I'll call your name as soon as I find the strongest scent."

Seth gazed at me, and nodded his head. Then he turned and ran off, back in the direction in which the two of us had come from. I once again closed my eyes and allowed all of the scents in the nearby forest to fill my nose. I smelt vampire. Bingo! I sniffed again. It was not one I knew. Damn! And it was fresh. Like, really fresh. Double Damn! Why does this keep happening to me? What is it about the town of Forks that attracts vampire problems? Why? Why? Why?

I could have stood there all day, asking "Why?" over and over again, and cursing everything that I could, but I remembered I was doing this job with Seth.

"Yo Seth!" I called out in a loud voice. "Get your fat furry butt back here now! We have a problem." Barely a minute later Seth was staring expectantly in his wolf form.

"Seth," I began, "I got the scent, it went that way." I pointed North. "And that was the good news. The bad news is that I do not recognize the scent of the vampire. And do you want to hear the really bad news?" Seth continued to stare at me. I really wished I knew what he was thinking. "The really bad news is that the scent is fresh. Fresh as in maybe an hour or so ago it was back here. It has been here before, I can tell from previous traces of the scent. I can also see the one that you and your packs found. That one is from yesterday. It has been back a few times since then. It comes this way quite often."

Seth's body immediately tensed, and he was on high alert. He looked at me again. I myself growled in frustration. I could not interpret the looks and facial expression the wolf was giving me.

"Seth," I said, "I am really hoping that you want to go after it as well, because I cannot tell what you are thinking." Seth shook his head up and down, indicating a yes. Thank god. I turned and this time I was leading Seth to where the vampire hopefully was. I was also assuming that Seth was in constant contact with his pack, and I voice my assumption. He nodded at me.

"That's good," I replied, "if I die, you can tell Lexi, and then she will bring me back and kill me again." A bark-like sound came from Seth's throat; I think it was laughter. We continued for a mile when I abruptly stopped.

"Shhh..." I whispered to Seth who also halted obediently. I sniffed the air and listened. The vampire was close. Way to close for comfort, I might add. I heard it running. However, it was not running away from us as I had expected; the noise it made as it ran became louder and louder—it was running towards us. Oh crap!

"Seth—"I turned but could not issue the warning in time. A female vampire had come charging out of the woods and with a flying tackle, grabbed the giant wolf Seth and tumbled down the hill with him. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," I muttered to myself over and over again as I raced down the hill after them. Unfortunately, Seth was already in trouble. I smelt his disgusting blood all over the clearing at the bottom of the hill. There was a large amount of Seth's blood on a boulder that rested at the bottom of the hill, and I cursed loudly. And the thought in the back of my head was "again with the freaking boulders?" But I promptly forgot about my hate of rocks and other sharp and painful objects when something came flying at my head. I ducked and turned as I watched a massive tree smash into the side of the hill, hitting it with such force that it splintered everywhere.

I needed to help Seth, or the whole town of Forks would never forgive me. Seth was bleeding from the head, his fur matted with his own blood. He moved with noticeably slower reflexes, and did not seem too sure of his movements. I had to help now before he was mortally wounded. The vampire attacked Seth, trying to make him weaker. Seth flung the vampire with all his might and she hit the boulder already wet with Seth's blood. In this case, I was really happy that it hurt her. She got on the top of the rock, and bared her fangs. She leaped at Seth. She never got to bite him.

If Seth or one of the members of his pack is bitten by a vampire with venom, they will immediately die. There was no way in hell I was going to let Seth die. I leaped into the air with a roar of absolute anger and grabbed the vampire mid-spring. I grabbed her by the arm and swung her with all my might into a nearby tree. Her momentum carried her into another tree, and both of them fell on top of her.

"Seth," I was next to him in a flash, "stay with me, ok? Whatever you do, do not, I repeat, DO NOT fall asleep. And make sure that—" I did not get to finish warning Seth as the vampire came out from under the trees and flung me into the side of the hill. I left an Alec-sized impression there. I was out of my me-shaped hole and back to fighting her, but not before I heard a painful howl. I got to her in time to rip her away from Seth, whose forearm now looked grotesquely out of place. She was struggling against my grip, but her activity soon ceased. I let go of her. She could not move. She could not talk. She could not see. She could not feel. She had lost control of her senses, courtesy of me.

I was back in control. It was like being back with the Volturi. The accused standing before you, unable to move. All the time in the world to "debate" the judgment. The amazing sensation of power you feel as you realize that you have the power to end an existence. I gazed contemptuously at the frozen vampire. She was about five feet, five inches, with long blonde hair, no freckles, and fair skin. What made me smile was the look of utter helplessness on her face. I smirked at the frozen figure and turned to look at Seth. He kept opening and closing his eyes.

"I hope to god you told your pack where you are," I told him. He gazed at me with unfocused eyes.

"Listen to me Seth," I spoke firmly and clearly. "You need help. You probably have a very serious concussion, you have lost a lot of blood, and you have a broken arm. Tell your pack to notify Carlisle, and then get their furry butts to your side now. You need serious medical attention. Do you understand me?" Seth sort of nodded, and he blinked a lot.

"Damn it," I swore. "Seth." He tried focusing on me, but it did no good. "Place your head down and do not move it. I am getting some wood to make a fire in order to burn this bitch. Whatever you do, you better not dare close your eyes," I told him sternly. I quickly got up and, using my vampire speed, rapidly gathered wood for the fire. I checked on Seth, he was breathing funny, and he was still fighting to keep his eyes open. Where was his pack?

I got a fire roaring and went over to my motionless victim. Wordlessly I ripped her to pieces, starting with the head. That went into the fire first, followed by the right and left arms, that legs, and then the chest, which I also split to shreds before allowing it to burn. I sat next to Seth, watch the fire burn until his pack arrive.

"Finally," I said as the came running down the hill. "What kept you? He's in serious trouble."

One of the wolves gave me a look and went into the woods. A minute later Jacob Black emerged from the trees.

"Alec," he stated, I will explain later. Right now—"

"Help Seth," I commanded, point to where the wolf was sprawled on the ground, clearly in pain.

One wolf growled at me. "We are," Jacob replied. He went over and knelt next to the blood covered wolf.

"Seth," Jake began, speaking softly, "Seth, you need to phase. We can't help you if you don't phase. Both my pack and Sam's is here you little idiot. You are causing us so much trouble, so you better do this one little thing for us, man." The wolf on the ground looked up at Jacob, the pain evident in his eyes.

"Seth," Jake continued, his voice a little shaky now, "if I do not get back to La Push with you in one piece, Leah will have my head. Please Seth," Jacob pleaded. I was staring at Jacob Black, whom I knew as a fearless pack leader from the confrontation years ago, in shock. He was crying. He had a tear trickling down his face and his eyes were wet. Seth clearly meant a lot to him. With a howl of pain, Seth phased back into a sixteen year old boy, broken and bloodied, laying on the ground.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Alec

I could not look at Seth. His head had an immense gash on his head, he had half-healed cuts and bruises, along with open and bleeding cuts all over his body. He arm also stuck out at an abnormal angel. I turned away as Jake put Seth's shorts on him, carefully avoiding his multiple cuts and bruises.

"Seth," I heard Jacob Black say, relief evident in his voice.

"Hey…Jake….." Seth said very weakly, slurring his words.

"Shhh…" Jacob commanded, "don't talk Seth, just do not talk. Paul will carry you to the Cullens' house, okay? Carlisle will fix you up really good, do you hear me? You will be back causing me a ton of trouble in no time, you got that?"

Seth weakly gave Jacob a half smile. Another massive wolf went into the forest and less than a minute later, Paul came out of the woods. There was a hard look on his face, masking the concern evident in his eyes. He went over to where Jacob was kneeling by Seth.

"Seth," Jacob began to say again, "Paul is going to carry you. He will try to move fast, yet keep from hurting you. Bear with us, alright? You will be a Carlisle's soon enough."

Seth simply gave a little nod, and grimaced in pain.

Jacob turned to me, "Ready?"

I shook my head no. "I am going to stay here until she," I pointed to the burning vampire, "is nothing but ash. Then I will run back to Carlisle's," I told him shortly.

Jacob nodded, thinking. "Paul," he commanded, "you and the pack will get Seth to Carlisle as fast as you possibly can, got that?" Paul nodded, as did the rest of the wolves in surrounding Seth. "Alec and I are going to stay here and make sure that this vampire bitch is dead. We will catch up with you as soon as it is done. Am I understood?" The wolves howled in response.

"Sam," Jake turned to the other pack leader who was still in his wolf form. "You and your pack can do whatever the hell you think is best, but I would really appreciate if you went to the Cullens with my pack, and then went to La Push and to tell Leah, her mom, my dad, and whoever else is worried sick, that Seth is with Dr. Carlisle and he will fix him up." Sam nodded his head in response to Jake's request, and howled at his pack.

"Go," Jacob commanded, "go now!" The two packs howled in unison, and big burly Paul scooped up the bloodied and wounded Seth into his arms. With a short nod at Jake, he and the pack ran through the woods.

"I hope to god that he makes it out ok," Jacob said so softly, almost to himself.

"I will be," I assured Jake, also trying to convince myself. Seth was tough, but even so. He was bleeding everywhere, his arm was broken, and he had sustained a serious head injury. And in this case, the healing factor that he had would probably do more harm than good.

"I…I want to thank you," Jacob said, turning to face me. "And I…I also want to apologize." That last bit startled me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I want to apologize…for not trusting you," Jacob said slowly. "I thought that you and Alexandra were here to destroy Nessie, and that the whole story about Lexi's sister was made up. That it was a ruse in order to allow you two to stay here. I thought after you gained enough information about us, you were going to call the Volturi and everyone was going to come and destroy us. That is why I my pack and I never welcomed you. Seth," Jake's voice got husky when he said Seth's name, "Seth, of course, decided that you guys could be trusted. He always sees that best in people. So when he went over to the Cullens' house during those movie marathons you had, and that Harry Potter weekend that Lexi and Renesmee decided to have, I decided to use Seth to spy on the two of you. He had no idea of course. When we were in wolf form, I would ask him how you two were doing, and his excitement and the images would convey any information that I wanted to know. I slowly realized that maybe, maybe Lexi's story was true. But I think I did not want to believe it. It was probably the hatred of you from a few years ago clouded my current judgment. I am apologizing because I realize that you are not here for that reason; you are not here to exterminate the Quileute population and wipe out the Cullens. And I see that you actually do care about Seth. And for mistrusting you… I am deeply sorry. I should not have judged you, and should have been willing to trust you. After all, you saved one of my pack. And you saved Renesmee. Clearly, you are a much more decent person then I thought you were." Jacob ended his confession and stared to the last few embers left from the burning female vampire. I thought about what he had said, letting it sink in.

We stood there and watched it burn in silence. When all that was left was a smoldering pile of ashes. I went over to the ashes and scooped then up. I then walked over to a nearby tree, and punched a hole in the ground. There I unceremoniously dumped the ashes into the hole. I covered the ashes with dirt, and spit on it in disgust. I turned and saw Jacob staring at me. I figured I should probably say something to him, as neither of us had said a word since Jacob bore his soul to me.

"Jacob," I cleared my throat and began again, "Jake…everything you told me…thanks for telling me. It took a lot of guts to tell me that. And I want you to know that it does not matter what you thought of me; you had every reason to mistrust me. And I am glad that I can tell you, truthfully, and set your fears at rest, that I am not a spy for the Volturi, I am truly here because Lexi is looking for her sister. And I really am hoping that Seth will be ok." I paused, and looked up at Jacob Black. "And I forgive you."

Relief was obvious in his face, but he just simply nodded. He took a deep breath and gazed around what earlier had been a battlefield of sorts.

"Are you ready to go," he asked. I nodded, and he went off into the woods to phase. I headed in the other direction, sniffing the trees. It was just as I thought. There were more vampires here than just the two that Lexi and I killed. I would keep the bad news to myself until we got back to the Cullens' house. There was no need for Jacob to risk himself. And I felt that we should have a group of us. The vampires would probably travel together because of what had already happened to two of their kind. I heard a growl and turned around. Jacob was waiting for me. I gave him a simple nod and we began running like crazy back to the Cullens' house.

I could tell by the way that Jacob was straining himself to run that he was more concerned than he had let on about the welfare of Seth. I was beginning to struggle a little in order to try and keep pace with him. At the same time as I was running, I was taking in the air around me, trying to smell any vampires that were not the Cullens and that were not already dead. Thankfully, there were no unfamiliar scents. I slowed as we neared the house, and Jacob went behind a bush and phased. He came out and I immediately noticed the pained look on his face.

"Let's go," he said shortly, and silently nodded. We ran up to the door and Jake flung it opened.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Renesmee

Alice suddenly sighed in frustration. "Everyone's future just disappeared," she informed us, "I am going to assume that Alec and Seth will be back soon."

There was suddenly a loud pounding on the door. We all looked at each other.

"Renesmee," Esme said after everyone just looked at the door, "why don't you get it?" I nodded and walked over to the door. Opening it, I saw Colin standing on our porch, very worried look on his face.

"Hey Colin," I said, opening the door completely and motioning him to come inside, "what's the problem?" I was sort of confused as to why Colin would be at our door.

"I need to see Carlisle," he informed me sharply. I stepped back and pointed over to where Grandpa Carlisle was sitting with Esme, talking softly.

"Carlisle," Colin exclaimed, and every head in the room turned at the sound of his frantic voice.

"Yes Colin?" Carlisle asked the fourteen year old Quileute boy, "Please calm down," he smiled at Colin, "none of us will eat you."

"I know that Carlisle," Colin said, dismissing Carlisle's statement with a wave of his hand. "It's Seth. Seth's been badly hurt." The panic in his voice rose, and soon Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Lexi, me, and even Rose were surrounding the table where Carlisle and Esme sat.

"How?" I blurted how.

"Vampire attack," Colin breathed out. And with those words, the house went into chaos. Alice gasped and looked at the ceiling, trying to figure out or see anyone's future. Emmett and Jasper began talking in fast voices about defense mechanisms and offensive and defensive maneuvers to us in case the house was attacked. Rose glared at Colin, clearly annoyed, but not at the child himself, rather the news he brought. The she whipped out her cell phone and called Edward. Esme gasped and clutched Carlisle, who gazed, deeply troubled, at Colin. I just openly gaped at the bearer of bad news, who in turn was looking helplessly at Carlisle. Lexi simply grimaced and closed her eyes in concentration.

"What about Alec?" she asked.

"I think he's ok," Colin replied, "I mean he was, last I checked. He—"

Lexi cut him off. "Alright. Tell us about Seth. What happen? How critical is the condition?"

Colin looked from Lexi to Carlisle, who nodded, and then back to Alexandra. "We aren't one hundred percent sure. Jake and I were the only other ones in wolf form when the attack happened. We were following Alec, who identified the scent of a vampire. He said that it had been there within an hour and the two of them followed the trail. Alec had previously asked Seth if he was in contact with the pack, to which Seth replied that he was. Alec suddenly stopped and the next thing we heard him say 'Seth' and our vision was spinning. We lost couldn't see or hear anything, but though our emotional link, we could tell Seth was in pain. Jake started panicking and called the pack together. We tried to figure out where Seth and Alec were located, but no one was sure. Leah was freaking out, and saying some not nice things to Jake. Jake split the pack, sent a message to Sam, and prepared half of us to find Alec and Seth. He told the other half of us to guard the Rez, and he ordered me to tell you what happened. Right before we split up, we got another message from Seth. It was not really from Seth, exactly. It was Alec, yelling at Seth telling him not to close his eyes. Then the vampire came out of nowhere and grabbed Alec the next thing we saw, the female vampire could not move. It was really creepy. Alec said that Seth better tell his pack where he was and the Carlisle had to be told. He then went to get wood to burn the vampire. Jake and his pack arrived then. Jake told Seth that he needed to phase. I lost contact with Seth then, right before I arrived at your house. Someone should be here soon with Seth." Each person in the room nodded, still absorbing what they had been told.

"Please Dr. Cullen," Colin pleaded, "please help Seth." I looked at him and realized how small and vulnerable he seemed right then. One of his best friends, one of his pack, one of his brothers, was critically injured. I found myself praying to someone, anyone, that Seth would be alright.

Carlisle nodded, and quickly gave out orders. Colin ran back to the reservation to let the pack know that Carlisle was preparing for Seth. The living room was swiftly converted into a makeshift hospital room. A cot from the basement was brought up, and clean white sheets were put on it. All furniture was pushed away, and the cot was placed against a side wall. Carlisle grabbed his bag from his study and threw it on a chair that was placed next to the bed.

"Nessie," I turned to face Carlisle, "get me towels from the upstairs closet." I nodded, but Carlisle had already turned away from me and was giving orders to Emmett.

I ran upstairs and brought down a pile of towels as Carlisle had asked. I was depositing them next to the cot when the door opened.

Everyone froze and stared at the opening door. But then we sighed in frustration as we realized that it was only my Mom and Dad.

"Edward, Bella," Esme greeted them, "were you informed what happened?" she questioned.

"Not the whole story," Edward began, "but enough of it to make sense." Bella nodded and her face showed deep concern for Seth.

"Edward," Carlisle called, "I need you here." Edward was next to Grandpa Carlisle in a flash.

"Oh god," my mom said, hugging me close, "if anything happened to Seth, I do not think I will ever be able to forgive myself."

"Why?" I managed to ask.

"Once, after I first turned, I got really mad at Jacob. I went to attack him, but Seth, of course, being Seth, tried to prevent his two friends from fighting. I wound up breaking his arm."

I gasped and looked at my mom, shocked. "You did what?"

My mom nodded, saying "Yes, it is hard to believe, isn't it? Seth is just one of those people who becomes friends with everybody. Everyone grows to love him." She lowered her voice, "I even believe your Aunt Rose likes the kid." I stared at my mother in surprise and then smiled.

"I think she does too," I replied.

"You know," my mom began again, "Seth was the first werewolf to actually accept the Cullens."

"He was?" I asked, surprised.

My mom nodded and continued, "He and Edward were talking when another vampire attacked, and they realized how much they had in common. When your father and I got married, he was the only wolf from the pack to come to the wedding. He is such a good kid." My mom got a faraway look in her eye. "He has got to be alright." I really hoped Seth would be ok as well. I had hung out with him occasionally, but we never really bonded until he became friends with Alec. During movie marathons and game nights, I got to know Seth a lot better, and the four of us had a terrific time together.

Alice was waiting and watching by the window, and she suddenly let out a screech. "They're here! Quick! Quick! Open the door!"

As fast as he could, Emmett opened the door and Paul walked into our house carrying Seth in his arms. The gravity of the situation was evident, as Paul did not seem to be mad or scared to be in Carlisle's house. The rest of the wolves had stayed outside, some had phased, and some were still in their wolf form, but they were all waiting for news.

"Set him down on the bed please Paul," Carlisle requested. Paul silently nodded, and for once in his life, had nothing to say, no snide comment to add. After his wordless nod, he went and stood next to Emmett, and they both watched Carlisle.

Esme and my mom gasped loudly as soon as Paul set Seth down on the bed. I found that I gasped as well. Seth was covered in his own dried blood. As he was placed on the bed, some cuts were reopened and bled fresh again. His head lolled on the pillow, causing the white pillowcase to turn red. There was a huge nasty-looking gash across his forehead, and the blood from the injury had dried in streaks down his face. His left arm was swollen, but his right arm was completely busted. The arm stuck out at odd and unnatural angles. Seth's breathing was heavy and labored.

"He has been having trouble breathing the whole way back," Paul solemnly informed Carlisle, who nodded in response. Carlisle began to examine Seth, trying not to reopen and more injuries.

"Seth has numerous cuts that will heal rapidly as soon as I clean them out and the bleeding ceases. The large cut on his forehead will take a little longer to heal, but I will wrap it to prevent future bleeding. The left arm is fractured, while the right arm is broken in a few different places. Because of the hard time Seth is having breathing, I think that he has some ribs broken as well."

"Oh Seth…" my mom whispered. I gave her a hug, trying not to cry. Poor, poor Seth. I saw Aunt Rosalie comforting Esme. Alice and Jasper sat holding hands, staring stoically at Seth. Lexi too, was simply gazing at Seth with unfocused eyes. Emmett was patting Paul's back, and for once, Emmett's face was absent of a smile. I believe it was the first time I had ever seen Emmett be serious about anything. Paul was blinking rapidly, and I think he was trying to hold back tears.

Suddenly, the door was flung open. Nine heads whipped around. In the door way were Jacob and Alec.

"Alec…" breathed Lexi, as she ran full speed and crashed into him, and hugged him fiercely.

"Seth…" Jake murmured, looking over at Seth before walking over to where Paul was. "Is he…" Jake let the sentence trail off.

"Broken right arm, fractured left arm, broken ribs, multiple cuts and bruising," Paul huskily answered. "The doctor thinks that he'll be alright, though." Jacob nodded and joined Emmett and Paul.

"Lexi," Alec responded softly, trying to push her off him, "you need to let me go, calm down, I'm fine."

Lexi let go of him, angry and offended. "Don't worry? You are telling me not to worry?" They were arguing in whispers, as not to disturb Grandpa Carlisle. "I can't believe you are telling me not to worry."

"I was fine," Alec shot back, still whispering "besides, I stayed with the Volturi all those decades, and I was able to take care of myself just fine then as well."

"And I worried for you then to you idiot!" Lexi told him. "After all I have done in my vampire life, no matter what I was doing; a nagging thought at the back of my mind was me worrying about you, Jane, and Lucy. And then I found you and Jane, so I stopped worrying daily, but I still fret about Lucy at night. And when Seth came back looking like this, I…I…" she paused in the middle of her whispered rant and looked at Alec, "…I thought I lost you again. And then I was wondering how on Earth was I going to tell Jane, and then I thought Aro would kill me, and then I thought about how Lucy might be dead too, and it would be just me and Jane, and it would be all my fault…" she trailed off and took a deep breath.

"Aww… Lex…" Alec hugged her. Lexi fiercely hugged him back, her head buried in his shoulder. It seemed as if she would be sobbing, if she could. "I'm sorry I made you worry, really I am."

"If you had died," Lexi began, half dry sobbing, half laughing, I would have brought you back just to kill you for leaving me and Jane alone."

"That's what Alec said…" Seth informed Lexi weakly from his spot on the bed. Everyone jumped at the sound of Seth's voice. Lexi made a sound that was probably a combination of crying and laughing.

"Seth…"Jake and Paul said in unison, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Hey guys…"Seth replied slowly, "…I'm…ok…" he gasped in pain.

"Enough talking Seth," Carlisle told him sternly. "We are not done yet. Everyone, please leave and allow me to finish. Edward stay here, Jacob, you as well my stay with us if you wish." Jake pulled over another chair and slumped next to Carlisle. Seth tried to give everyone a reassuring smile, but wound up grimacing in pain.

We all followed Carlisle's order, dispersing to different rooms, but listening in case we were allowed back in to see Seth. Jasper and Alice went into the kitchen, leading Esme. Rosalie and Bella followed them. Emmett motioned Paul to go into the kitchen as well. Paul shook his head and pointed outside to his pack. Emmett nodded and followed Paul outside, so that they could convince both packs that Seth was going to be alright.

I was left standing, staring at Alec and Lexi. Alec was still comforting Lexi, whispering to her and rubbing her back. Lexi looked up, and saw me.

"Come on Nez," she whispered, "let's sit outside and watch the sun set and the moon come out." I nodded and walked over to them. Lexi grabbed me hand and squeezed it, smiling at me. "Everyone's okay now," she told me softly, grinning up at the stars.


End file.
